Music for the Lost and Dark past I
by Straighteye
Summary: Phantalmina got separated from her father after over 80 years of her mothers death, living now in abandon theater. Inheriting mother's heavenly voice and father's genius wits making music, Phantalmina meets new friends who will come her new family. But how can bunch of street creatures look after a child with such power? What can hurt the most to a child who has lost her mother?
1. Chapter 1

It's been long time since Phantalmina got drift away from home and stuck on the real world without way out to get back or go to any other world. Nine long years, living without touch of time. Always having a look and nature of a child but an experience of an adult. Honestly, she wouldn't have handle all these changes without her fathers help. He was able to be with her only a first week. But he managed to place her to abandon Loew's Kings Theater. No one used it anymore and no one wouldn't step in there. It reminded his Opera house many ages ago. Most of the theater properties were in good condition to use. She got bed and a lot of space. And piano to play and sing songs. Even office full of books and paper. Everything for her to create her music. A big mirror to call him when there was a need.

Phantalmina also learned to move and stay awake only at night time. She slept mostly at daytime and woke up moments before or after sunset. It made things easy to her walk in the city when she could hide herself.

After that week he father was gone. And Phantalmina faced loneliness she feared so much. But it didn't last long...

***

It was now autumn 1988. On Broadway was having 'the Phantom of the Opera' on a full playing. The seats were full. But on highest box were no one could see, a young girl watched the play of her parents going on. She listened those same songs she knew. Even though those actors weren't even close to voices of her father, not any close to her mother. But the songs were. Her father told her two Halloweens back when that play was played in London. She used the big dark mirror to go watch it few times there. She never got tired to watch the story of her family's past.

They played the part _'the Point of No Return'._ Phatalmina closed her eyes and listened the music and words that filled the stage. Soon her trance was broken by familiar voice.

"Phantalmina."

She turn to look back and noticed a young bat with silvery dark fur but brown wings and a brown rat in her box.

"Dusk? Justin? How did you get here?" she asked looking her friends surprisingly.

"I flew here." young bat called Dusk answered.

"And I had to ride on him." a brown rat called Justin told.

"What is it? I hope nothing serious. This will end soon." Phantalmina asked and turned back to the play.

"We need you back in the theater."

Phantalmina wished they would not say that.

"Now?" She looked at them annoyed.

"Yes. It's important."

She sighed hearing that. She stood up from her seat and moved out. She picked Justin up to carry him and Dusk landed on her shoulder. She stepped out from the seat-box and walked other end of the hallway. The hallway had a mirrors on the end. Phantalmina didn't hold her speed. She just walked into the mirror and disappeared in it with Dusk and Justin.

In next moment Phantalmina stepped out from the dark mirror in her theater and let Justin down. Dusk informed others for their arrival. The stage came to have commotion. There was many cats, rats and mice on the floor and bats flying above.

"What is it?" Phantalmina asked little annoyed to leave the play.

"Jemina went missing. Luna and Isabella went look for her and found her on the alley, but they can't get her out. She needs your help." A silver-black cat named Munkustrap told the situation to her.  
Jemima was a young teenage cat with dark red fur, youngest of the cat tribe who stayed in the theater. Munkustrap happens to be the leader and protector of that tribe.

Just like the cats, rats and bats who stayed there became friends with Phantalmina moth after her father left. At first they came there to have cover from winter. Soon they heard they weren't alone there. Listening Phantalminas singing there, they liked it. She sounded beautiful and her voice was spellbinding. They came trust her once noticing she could understand them. Ever since then, Phantalmina wasn't all alone. She let all the night creatures who moved in the streets come to stay in her theater as long they didn't kill or hurt each other. That was the most important rule she placed to them. She promised to take care for feeding them. And of course they were allowed to hunt outside the theater as long they didn't bring bodies inside.

Phantalmina rolled her eye hearing Jemima has done it again and went hunting and now got stuck somewhere.

"Oh, fine. Next time someone surely has to accompany her. You know I sleep at daytime."

"Like we do." Dusk said smiling hoping it lights her mood.

Phantalmina turned to Isabella who has came back. She was a cute rat girl who came with Justin and few other rats. Luna stayed with Jemima waiting for Phantalmina to come. Phantalmina took a long jacket and a hat from the disguises to cover herself. She picked Isabella up and placed her on her shoulder to tell her where to go.

It was very windy outside. No doubt there was a storm little awhile ago. So it won't be a wonder if Jemima got stuck somewhere. Phantalmina followed Isabella's instructions to find them. They soon came to the alley. Phantalmina tried to find Jemima and Luna.

"Luna? Are you here?" she called.

"I'm here." Phantalmina looked up to meet a silver-fur bat girl with brown dark mane.  
Actually bats called them silverwings. Luna got lost from her colony and came to live in the theater six years ago. Little after some other lost or abandoned bats came to shelter. Sometimes after that came Dusk, who was abandoned too.

Phantalmina smiled cladly and moved closer to Luna.

"Where is Jemima?" she asked.

"Down there. For some reason she can't move." Luna told and pointed the boxes near the corner.  
Phantalmina moved close to the boxes and called Jemima.

"Jemima? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." came behind the sounded little scared.

"Why did you need me here? How come you can't get out?"

"I just simply can't move right now"

"Why not?"

"There is something in here. And it's big. I'm scared."

Phantalmina bend down to look better behind the boxes. She finally spotted Jemima who stayed down like she was little afraid. She wasn't hurt but she surely didn't dare to move. Then she saw the reason for it.

"Luna! You better come here too." Phantalmina called and the Silverwing came to her other shoulder since Isabella sat on the other. They soon also noticed it.

Front of her was something that looked like bat but it was bigger. Compare to Dusk, Luna and other bats, they all would look like children to this one.

"It's bigger then you, Luna." Isabella said it out loud surprisingly.

" No kidding." Luna answered also surprised to see the big bat.

Phantalmina moved more closer to have a better look at the bat. She wanted to make sure was it male or female. She took notice the long hair and light brown color of fur. But soon she took notice that it shivered.

"It's having cold." she told quickly.

"Well, it is fall. And a cold night."

"No. I mean, like it's shivering. It needs help." Phantalmina started to take her jacket off. Both Isabella and Luna hopped off on her shoulders.

"Luna. Look for a closest mirror or reflection to go to." She told Luna. The bat nodded and she flew to look for one.

Phantalmina placed the jacket around the bat and pick it up holding it close to her. Phantalmina had better look now at the bat. Seemed like a female. Her fur wasn't that fluffy to keep her warm through the winter but enough to survive if she had shelter in a warm place and food. Phantalmina soon took notice on Jemima.

"It's okay, Jemima. You can come out now." She said calmly. the young cat came out near her.

"Sorry about that. That thing is bigger then any other bat. I got shocked."

"It's okay. We have to take her with us."

"Wait. With us? Are you bringing it to the theater?" Jemima asked a bit confuse and scared.

"She may die, if she won't have food. And it will get more colder in a few weeks."

Isabella looked at Phantalmina and let a little smile.

"It's hard to believe when you told us you are a monster. You have so kind heart to be something like that." she said warmly.

It was true, she told everyone in the theater that she was Phantom's daughter, a monster. But still, they prefer her company then any other human's who couldn't understand them.

"I guess it comes from my mothers side." Phantalmina answered with a little smile and fold the big bat comfortably around her jacket. She could feel her heartbeat little having her close now. After that she helped Isabella back to her shoulder and picked Jemima up too.

Soon Luna came back and lead them to a closest mirror that was around the corner. Phantalmina waited for a right moment, so no one would see them. Once that moment she let Luna get on her free shoulder and run through the mirror.

In a seconds, they were back in the theater. Phantalmina let her friends down and they went to the others.

Of course, Jemima was scolded by Munkustrap and Alonzo, his second on the lead. But soon they all were nuzzling her for coming back safely. Phantalmina giggle a little for how quick they forgive her. She was able now to look after the newcomer.

She took one of her pillows and a hot-water bottle to place the bat down on them. Wrapping one of the scarfs around her, Phantalmina asked Luna and Dusk to watch over the big she-bat while she went to the office to find any information about their new friend.

Theaters office Was a place were she could study. It was very well condition. good chair and desk to read or write her songs when ever that time comes. It also had a radio, her only connection to the outside world. Mostly also she listens to the music the real world is offering. Her father wouldn't like it if he knew about this. He would expect her to write opera, but some of these new ways of music intrigued her.  
The Office also had all the books Phatalmina needed. Her father brought sometimes more books in Halloween when he visited her. She past trough every book in the shelf till she found the one she was looking for, 'the Great Book of Bats'. She flipped through the pages while walking back to the stage checking others. The other animals have already put notice the size of the newcomer, but they didn't say a thing. Luna and Dusk still watched over her while Phantalmina was coming close to them. She sat down, placed the book down for a moment and placed a plate of water close to the pillow, so she-bat could at least have something to drink.

"Anything change?" Phantalmina asked both of them. They shook their heads.

"Not much. Still not awake." Luna answered and turned to look back at the newcomer.

"How about you? Do you know something about her?" Dusk then asked. Phantalmina pick up the book and examined the page she found thoughtfully.

"Well, she surely is not from here."she started and looked at the bat and turned back to the book few times. "Bats on her size are mostly found on the southern part of the world. She must have been brought by humans and escaped from them."

"No wonder she is having cold." Dusk said little sadly.

"So, what kind of bat is she? What does she needs to eat?" Isabella asked little concerned while coming closer.

"Still trying to figure that one." Phantalmina said and turned a page. "Bats like these could be a insectivores, in other words bug eaters, or mostly fruit eaters. Most rarely... Never mind. That description doesn't match on her."

"What?" Both Luna and Dusk asked curiously.

"It's nothing. She has to have more stronger claws or more muscle to be the last mention on the book. So, I guess she is no harm to any of us. She's just little bigger." Phantalmina finished and closed the book.

Luna moved close to the new bat and looked at her closer now without worry.

"She actually looks beautiful. For something that size." Phantalmina smiled to that, knowing there won't be any trouble to make new friend.

Soon Phantalmina turned to look others and realized she better go get them food. Not to mention, the newcomer will need it too when she wakes up. She stood up, took some bandage and moved behind the frames to take her mask off. In there she tied her deformed part of her face till it was covered again by bandages. Once coming out, she took the jacket, backpack on and the hat. She turned to Munkustrap and Justin before leaving.

"I'll go to get food. Can you handle things here without trouble?"

"Don't worry. Some of us cats have already ate something small. We won't harm others while you're gone." Munkustrap said confidently.

"Even 'him'?" Phantalmina wanted to make sure. By 'him' she referred Rum Tum Tugger. A cat with cool fur, black back but well combed gold mane.

"Yes. Tugger won't be causing harm, we'll keep an eye on him." Munkustrap said warmly to her so she won't be worrying to much.

"Don't worry, Mina. That cat can't be that stupid." Justin add smiling.

He trusted enough that the cats won't broke that rule, even Rum Tum Tugger. A troublesome cat you could call him. Not a bad cat, but surely hard to handle. But not that hard to Phantalmina. She has lived 80 with monsters and had to go to school with their kids. She can handle a some troublesome cat like Tugger. Phantalmina smiled for their word and left the theater again.

After little while, Luna and Isabella noticed the newcomer starting to wake up.

"Uh... Wha... Where am I?" She respond, weakly.

"It's okay. You're safe." Luna said to her.

The she-bat looked around to make sure where she was. "What is this place?"

"Abandoned human theater, No human hasn't come here in a every long time," Luna replied.

"Here," Isabella spoke, moving the plate full of water closer to her. "You must be thirsty."  
The bat bend down to drink. It took awhile since she really needed some. Once finished she said. "Thank you. So, do you somehow live here?"

"Somehow? Phantalmina actually lives here, but she let's all of us stay and spend the winter here." Isabella told her. The she- bat soon look around her surrounding and noticed there were cats and more rats and even her bats like her living here.

"You don't need to worry about the cats. They won't harm us. That would break the rule that Phantalmina placed on us." Isabella continued.

"Rule? Phantalmina?" she-bat looked at her puzzled.

"No one is allowed to hurt or kill anyone in this theater. In other words, cats won't eat us and we won't bother them." Luna explained.

"Who is Phantalmina?"

"Oh, she is a kind girl. I'm sure you would like her." Isabella answered.

The female bat looked at her shock after hearing that word. "Wait. Girl?" Luna and her friend notices the bat expression as Luna tries to calm her. "Oh, don't worry. She is not what you think?"

"Yeah, she is... um..." Isabella added, helping.

"A what? A human?" The female bat asked.

"Not really. She... She is..."

"A monster." Tugger said, who was laying on the piano.

"TUGGER!" Everyone yell at him, while some cats even hissed at him.

"What? That's how she called herself." Tugger said. to excuse himself.

"A monster?!" The female bat exclaimed, with her fur sticking out looking more scared and puzzled.

"Now, now. Don't worry. Only for humans." Luna quickly explained. "To humans she is a monster. Her father was known as a Phantom who lived in a opera-house in Paris. But some nine years ago Phantalmina got lost in this world and can't go back to others. Ever since then, she has offered us shelter and looked after us. She is a really kind and good for us. You don't need to worry. In fact she brought you here to get out from the cold."

"So.., she is a good, right?" She- bat asked making sure she heard it correctly. Both Luna and Isabella nodded at her smiling.

"Oh, yes. And more." Dusk said, who was another bat came over and landing close to them.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll see soon. Um... Sorry, we forgot to ask. What is your name?" Isabella asked.

"I'm Ashley. A foxwing." She replied. "And you are..?"

"Oh right. My name is Luna, this is Dusk. And her name is Isabella." Luna introduced

"We can introduce you to the others if you are going to stay?" Dusk said.

"Oh, well... I don't know." Ashley said unsurely.

"It would be better for you. It's getting more colder outside in a matter of weeks and you hardly survive out there. At least this winter." Luna said, trying to convince her more.

The female bat name Ashley thought for a moment as she glance around the place she will be staying at. Then couple minutes later she answered."Okay then. If you like to have me."

Luna hugged Ashley which taken a female bat by surprised while Dusk and Isabella smiled for hearing that.

" Wait what about this Phantalmina? Will she be okay with this?" Ashley questioned, while Luna let go her embrace.

"Well, as long you won't eat anyone..." Tugger spoke out from his place.

"Don't put much attention to Tugger. He is mostly annoying one." Dusk rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey! I am the cute one." Tugger corrected.

"Only in your dreams." Some cat pipe up and everyone laughed a little.

Isabella turn to Ashley and smile gently. "Don't worry. I'm sure Phantalmina will be okay with you here. Trust me, you will like her."

"Even when Humans call her a monster?" Ashley smiled a little.

Isabella giggled. "Yes. Even if she is called that."


	2. Chapter 2

Phantalmina just walked out from the 24 hour local store. Her disguise works well on shopkeepers. Acting as a child who survived the fire-accident with large burns on one side of her face and her daddy is on a journey to find doctors to help her. It worked every time. Although, she has to change to another store every three or four years to keep her cover up. One good thing too is, Phantom left a good fortune to her, through the time he worked as headmaster on Coney Island. So the money was not a trouble to her.

Once walking back to the theater, Phantalmina couldn't help but notice a family walking by on other-side of the street. Seeing a couple holding their child by hand and smiling, it burned her chest to miss something like that. She maybe be able to holding her fathers hand after a next couple of weeks, but she will never hold her mothers hand or hear her beautiful voice ever again. Phantalmina tried not to cry about something like that. It's been so long, she should be over by all of that. She took a beep breath and continued walking.

'I wish I would have watch that play to the end.' she thought. But her friends needed her help right now. And since they have helped her get rid off her loneliness, she guess it's what she has to do to thank them, and maybe she owed them more.

Phantalmina returned to the theater and for her relieved things were well in there. She smiled happily to everyone, but she still felt little down for been separated from her parents. It didn't took long till Munkustrap noticed it.

"Everything okay, Mina?" he asked using the nickname they all gave to her. They just wanted to show they didn't think her as a monster as she said to be. She couldn't help but to laugh a little by that name, since it sounded like Dracula's beloved.

"I'm fine." she just said trying to hide her sad mood. But with no success. Soon Justin and others started to notice her hiding her sad mood.

"Are you mad at us, because you missed the play?" Justin asked feeling sorry for her.

"No. Well, maybe a little." she respond. She wasn't very good lying to them since they can sense it all for her. She surely would say she wasn't feeling well and that she missed her mother again, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah. You shouldn't. You have watch that thing many times already. Ouch!" Tugger said from the piano and soon received a slap to his back from Bombalurina, a beautiful female cat who some said to be his mate.

"You seem little sad. Are you sure you're alright?" Demeter, another female cat asked her while nuzzling her head on Phantalmina's leg.

"I'm fine. It's just... I miss my mother, that's all." She finally had to said it sadly. It actually felt relieving to let it all out and not hold it down all the time.

They looked at her understanding what she meant. One matter of the time, somethings aren't easy to put back. They wished they could somehow make the sadness go away and let her smile again.

"I know what can cheer you up." Munkustrap said smiling a little and gave wink to others.

"What?" Phantalmina asked while walking to the stage.

Soon she could hear cat's and others humming and making some sounds like a acapella melody. Soon she realized what they were doing.

"Oh no. Not now." Phantalmina said smiling and laughing a little. Taking a notice she was still caring groceries.

"Come on, Mina. Sing. It makes you feel better." Munkustrap said smiling and hopped on the stool close to the piano.

Phantalmina smiled as others still humming, pushed her close to the stage and ready to hear her sing. She could only laugh before Munkustrap started to sing.

 _Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Phantalmina forgot to look were they hold the newcomer. The she-bat sat on the pillow looking at Isabella like asking 'Is this her?' only having Isabella smiling back.  
Phantalmina put the bag down and moved close to the piano and began to sing...

 _Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Soon her friends joined little by little to sing with her. Starting with Tugger then Bombalurina and soon others.

 _A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Phantalmina started to take the Jacket off and then bandages off her face. Dusk and Luna brought quickly her mask, that no one would see her deformed face. Once it in place she kept on singing

 _Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

Phantalmina started to place milk and crackers to their plates still singing with her friends.

 _Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the life will never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Tugger started to play air guitar while others enjoyed the show and the food that Phantalmina gave them. Still having some cat's, rat's and bats still sing and moving around her.

 _Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop_ … Phantalmina tripped on her jacket and the bandages on the floor and hit her butt on the floor. But she just stayed laying down and laughed with a smile on her face. They really know how to make her happy.

Soon she turned a little and noticed their guest has been awake already. So, she got up and moved closer to them.

"You are awake." She said kindly and yet excited.

"Mina, This is Ashley. She is a foxwing. Ashley, this is Phantalmina." Isabella introduced her.

"Um.. Hi." Ashley said smiling unable to tell how to react with all that. She was surprised to meet a human girl who could understand other creatures. Well, she looked like human, but they said she is somethings else.

"Hello Ashley. How are you feeling?" Phantalmina asked kindly.

"Little better actually. I heard you brought me here."

"Yeah. You looked like you were having cold and the weather will only go even colder in a few weeks, I don't like the thought some creatures die because what humans did." Phantalmina said.

Her eyes revealed that she was honest about all that, so it kind helped Ashley to trust her.

"Will it be alright if I ask, how did you get lost in the city? " Phantalmina asked.

Ashley looked down before she answered.

"I ran away from humans." Ashley told. "I was born in their captivity. My parents and my family have live like that most of their lives. At first I didn't mind any of that. All what I cared for was my family. No matter where or how, as long we stood together. But then they took them away from me. First the elders, then my parents. I felt horrible knowing the humans that use to look after us took my family and were taking somewhere unknown. They placed me in a new cage, all alone. I could hear other animals around me but not my family. I didn't want to live rest of my life like that. So, I escaped from there. I flew away from them, hoping I could find my family. But soon I couldn't tell where I was or where my family was taken. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Soon I started to have cold and tired. So I land down to sleep."

Once Ashley finished her story, she noticed Phantalmina was somehow sad. It seemed like she listened it all and her eyes were classy from tears. Well, it was easy to tell from her dark eye middle of her mask. It looked like a big shiny black pearl. Phantalmina tried to calm down and not to cry. It was true, Ashley's story had somethings similarities to hers. She knew how painful it was to lose a family and get lost in a strange world away from the life you knew.

"Phantalmina?" Isabella's voice brought her back from those painful memories. It didn't took long till she got herself back together.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This must be very hard to you." she finally said.

"Yes." Ashley nodded. "But I don't wish to die either. It's clear that I won't survive out there. Will it be alright that I could stay here till the winter time has past?"

"Sure." Phantalmina answered. "You may roost with the other bats. It would keep you warm through the cold. I promise, I feed you while they hibernate. You can stay here all the time you need. My only rule in this theater is not hurt or kill others who stay here."

"Thank you." Ashley said smiling.

Phantalmina smiled and had to go back to the others and distribute the food to the rest of them.

"Well? Are you okay?" Isabella asked kindly.

"Oh. I... I don't know what to say. She is nice. You didn't tell me she can speak and understand us."Ashley said.

"And a beautiful singing voice." Isabella added. "She got it from her mother. They say she was the most beautiful opera-singer in Paris. Phantalmina still misses her even though she has been dead 83 years now." Isabella told. Ashley lit her eyes up hearing that.

"What? 83 years? How..? She looks like a young girl. Is it..?"

"Yes. Been Phantom like her father, she somehow can't aged or die just like any other human. Now you know why humans call her a monster."

"That's so sad." Ashley looked at Phantalmina who was giving cheese to the mice and rats, little pieces of meat to the cats and had a jar full of bugs to the bats.

"She doesn't seem to be like a monster. Only if you call all the humans as monsters. But someone so young..."

"I know. I'm having a hard time to believe it either." Isabella said while watching her too.

Phantalmina returned to leave some food for Isabella and Ashley too. She gave Ashley pieces of fruit she brought form the store. And to Isabella little piece of cheese and few crackers.

"I hope these will do for now. I'll go get something more suitable fruits for you later tomorrow." she said to Ashley

"It's okay. These are good too. Thank you."

She smiled and had to return back to help feed the small and old ones.

"I know this may be a lot to handle in one night, but you don't have to worry anything in here and I hope you like it here." Isabella said before starting to eat her cheese.

"I guess I'm going to like it." Ashley smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night when Phantalmina brought Ashley to have shelter from the coldness, things have been quite well for everyone. Ashley made friends with Luna, Dusk and others bats, and even with few rats and cats. Sometimes when others slept, she went roosting in the canopy of Phantalmina's bed. Her bed was a beautiful canopy bed fit to the Sleeping beauty- act, it was big and soft and good place to roost. Ashley wasn't actually the first one to go sleep with her in the bed. Luna, Demeter and few kittens and rats went sometimes to sleep close to her. It sometimes looked like Phantalmina was sleeping her bed full of plush toys. Still, the thing moved well with everybody.

***

Soon it was a Halloween and Phantalmina was eager to see her father again. She checked her dress few times so she didn't look that bad or if she needed to change it. Demeter and other females kept saying she looked cute and well, so she didn't need to check herself every time.

Once Phantom came through the dark mirror, he smiled and lift Phantalmina into his arms and they laugh being together again.

"I see you are still having street animals in here. And … more bats." he said looking at the stage noticing her animal friends laying, walking or flying around.

"I like to have them here. As long they follow my rule they are all welcome to stay with me." Phatalmina said smiling at them. Phantom chuckled his daughter's childish nature.

"You surely are like your mother." he said and spins her around once again before placing her down.  
They sat down for a moment catch up things that had happened during the year before going out to the celebration and meet their old friends. Phantalmina was able to see Jack and few others monsters again as well. But as always soon the night was over for her and the separation from her father was at hand, again. Phantalmina hated the part, even when now her father didn't want his daughter to be much on part of Halloweens celebration like back in Halloween Town. Back in theater Phantalmina tried to ask her father to stay little more time with her like the first time she stepped into the real world. But he said he could not this time, again. He helped her to her bed to sleep. Sitting on Phantalminas bed, Phantom gave her a kiss on her forehead and sang her a song when she fell to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel," he said softly to her and stroked her hair. He looked a little to the bats who roosted in her bed.

"I may not know how to talk to you, but look after my little girl, please." he said to them.  
He turned to look at two cats and two rats that watch him in the corner of the bed.

"I ask the same thing from all of you."

Soon he left them alone with his child and was gone back to the other world. Munkstrap, Demeter, Justin and Isabella who were at the corner moved closer to Phantalmina who slept peacefully and they lied down next to her.

"If he really cares for her, he should stay with her more often than just a one day in a year." Munkustrap said it in quite anger and laid close to her right shoulder.

"You know he can't do that," Demeter said looking at her. She sat close to her head. Before meeting Phantalmina she was known to be scared and worried all the time. But with her, she seemed a little calmer.

"He managed to stay a week at first, that's what she told. Why can't he do that anymore? Doesn't he care anymore?" Munkustarp kept saying disapproval to Phantom who just left her behind like that.

"I agree," Justin said sitting close to her left arm. "If he would have stayed with her in the first place she wouldn't be this situation at all. Expecting others to look after her doesn't show any love."

"Don't say that. He still comes here every year and answers her mirror calls." Isabella tried to calm them both.

"Not all the times. The twins can tell when he can be reached, and that doesn't happen that much when she needs him." Munkustrap said.

"You are not planning to leave her?" Demeter asked worryingly.

"Of course not. After all that kindness, she has given to us, I wouldn't dare to do that in my nine lives. I'm sure old Deuteronomy would have done the same if he would have met her." Munkustrap said once calming down and place his head on her shoulder.

"We bats owe her too," Dusk said from his place in her others looked up to hear him and Luna.

"She looked after us when there was no other place to go." Luna continued.

"She feeds all of us when there is a need. And sings when we ask her."

They were silenced for a moment.

"I don't care what her father said, I'll look after her because I want to," Demeter confirmed and laid her body closer to her head.

"Me too." Dusk and Luna added above them.

"And me." Isabella joined.

"And I as well," Justin said.

"We all will." Munkustrap finished. They all agreed on that and soon they all went to sleep.

***

Phantalmina had to get little more bugs from the fishing store for the bats so they could hibernate. The air was getting more colder by the day and soon her flying friends will stay sleeping during all winter. Of course, she didn't forget to get food for Ashley and the others as well. Three weeks after Halloween, the bats were ready to stay close to each other and say long good nights to all everyone.

"We'll be here when you wake up. Or who ever choose to stay." Phantalmina said smiling to them.

"Mina. Would sing a song for us?" Dusk asked her yawning a little.

"Please will you?" said another bat.

"Please."

Phantalmina chuckled a little. She kinda knew they might ask that.

"We loved to hear it before we get to the deep sleep," Luna said pleading.

"Of course. I would love to." Phantalmina said smiling and moved close to the piano.  
Ashley landed on top of it looking up to her friends who wouldn't wake up until the spring. Then she looked at Phantalmina who started to play a sweet song.

 _Dream by night, wish by day  
Love begins this way.  
Loving starts when open hearts  
Touch and stay._

 _Sleep, for now, dreamings how  
lovers life's are planned.  
Future songs and flying dreams  
hand in hand._

 _Love it seems, made flying dreams,  
so hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent, these wings were meant  
to prove once more  
that love is the key  
Love is the key_

 _You and I, touch the sky  
The eagle and a dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
filled with love._

And love it seems made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me

While playing, Phantalmina looked up to her bat-friends, seeing how one by one they closed their eyes and turned to sleep. Then she turns to look at Ashley who smiled to knowing they will sleep peacefully coming months.

 _Love it seems, made flying dreams,  
so hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent, these wings were meant  
to prove once more  
that love is the key  
Love is the key_

 _You and I, touch the sky  
The eagle and a dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
filled with love._

 _Ever strong, our future song  
To sing it must be free  
Every part is from the heart  
And love is still the key_

 _And love it seems made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me_

Once ending her song, Phantalmina turned to others. They were little dreamy about the beautiful song she just sang.

"We should go to sleep as well. It's getting dawn." Phantlmina said peacefully smiling to them.

"After that tune, I'm sure we all agree on that." Tugger meowed and stretched his back. The rest of the cats and rats said good nights and went to their places to sleep. Phantalmina turned to Ashley who still stood on the piano.

"You wanna go sleep with your friends up there?" Phantalmina asked her little worried.

"I'll go there soon," Ashley said feeling little home-sick.

"Still missing your family?" Phantalmina asked knowing how hard it must be feeling for her.

"Yes. I don't know where they are or if I ever have a chance to see them." Ashley admitted. She hardly knew from where they have been all that time before they were separated from each other. She only remembered the cages around them, like a wall having them together. But now, in the world without her family or cages, she felt so alone.

"I know how you feel." Phantalmina's sad voice broke the silence having her arms around herself. "I kinda felt the same way before I heard my mother was dead. I wasn't sure how long will I have to live without her around me, or feel her warm arms holding me."

"What happened to her?" Phantalmina looked at Ashley once hearing her question. She already told her story to her. She can share hers to Ashley as well.

"Her closest friend tried to kill herself. Holding gun close to her head. It was hard to let her drop the idea. Once it seemed everything was calming down, the gun shot a miss fire and it hit my mother. They said her friend tried to help her but it was too late. She took her final breath in my father's arms. I found out about it few days after when I saw her grave and her name on it."

Phantalmina looked down having a tear falling from her eye. "I wished I would have heard her voice singing to me once more before all that. But I know clearly that it will never happen."

Phantalmina then wiped her tear and tried to calm her aching heart.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said sadly her head down.

"It's okay," Phantalmina spoke peacefully to her. "I have learned to live with it all this time. If it weren't for Munkustrap and his tribe, Justin and the other rats with mices. Not forgetting Luna, Dusk and other bats, I would have died in my loneliness.  
Phantalmina turned to look Ashley calmly and bend her head down to her.

"I hope you can find a way to chase away your loneliness as well," Phantalmina said with a kind smile.

Ashley smiled at her back for her kind words.

"You are a good friend, Mina. If my life has to be separated from my family, I hope I can have you and others close to face it." Ashley said smiling and moved her head closer to Phantalmina's head that their foreheads almost touch each other.

"You are a good friend too, Ashley, a very good friend. And there is always a warm place for you with us." Phantalmina added to her happily.

Ashley nods and flew up to the other bats to stay warm with them. Phantalmina went down on her bed and looked up. Having blankets on her.

"You all have a warm place in my heart." She whispered in her mind and closed her eyes and slept peacefully with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming passing weeks went by quite well for Phantalmina and her friends. Winter wasn't that cold on that year, but still it wasn't pleasant to be outside either. At day time, some rats, kittens and some female cats mostly came to sleep in Phantalmina's bed with her to keep her warm. Sometimes males went to hunt outside the little they find in the alleys before sunset.  
Nights turn longer so Phantalmina was able to spend it mostly going to get food for the cats, mice and rats, even for Ashley who was the only bat awake. She didn't hibernate like the other bats in the theater so Phantalmina made sure she had food as well as others.

Phantalmina was growing to like Ashley a lot. She was kind and friendly, even with others as well. Sometimes Ashley joined Demeter and others down on the bed to sleep close to Phantalmina. Phantalmina didn't mind that. She liked to hear Ashley humming or singing sweet songs to her. For some reason it all felt like she was close to her mother when someone sang for her.  
All her animal friends had turn so close and dear to her. They all looked after each other and Phantalmina as if they were family. It warmed Phantalminas heart so much that she wrote few songs, but they weren't as powerful to break her contract. Maybe because it wasn't opera, that's what her father would say if he were there. She made something else, similar to the real world's music.  
Phantalmina also tried to call her father several times in winter, but he only answered couple of them. Of course she wasn't happy to see empty mirror when she tried to talk to her father. But none of that didn't bothered her that much, she had her friends close to her and they stayed with her all winter.

But also before sunset, Phantalmina had gone sneaking in the local zoo and observatories to get information to find any clues about Ashley's family. Clues about where did they brought her, who had them at first and where did they send the rest of her family. Of course, she didn't do it all alone. Justin and two other rats, one big and grey called Brutus and one from central-american rat named Paco found out and came along to help her with the search. They check all folders, Phantalmina even started to hack the computers to find anything about her foxwing friend. She has been so wonderful friend, Phantalmina wished repay it finding her family with the rats. But so far no lead or trace.

*** **moths past** ***

Soon came spring and soon Dusk, Luna and all other bats were waking up from their hibernation. Phantalmina was so happy to see those small bats waking up and flying again around the theater. They flew around happily to everyone they knew before they hibernated and said hello to the new kittens and newborn rats. Luna flew happily to hug Ashley at the first thing when she woke up noticing she was still with them. One by one the bats even land on Phantalminas shoulder to give her a hug.

"Mina, how about a song for this happy reunion?" Tugger said gladly laying close to the edge of stage.

"Yeah. Surely they wanna hear you new song." Jemina joined happily to the idea.

"Now, now. I'm sure she likes to do that after few other things are done." Munkustrap said knowing Phantalmina would feel better to do that once she had brought food to everyone.

"How about I play it after I come from the store with all your favorites?" Phantalmina said gladly knowing what Munkustrap ment and they agreed on that smiling.

"Amen." Tugger stated and went back to comb his fur.

Phantalmina put her jacket and disguise on and used the mirror to make her shopping trip quickly. She was sure the bats would be very hungry after their hibernation.

She popped out in a back-alley near the store. While Phantalmina was about to take a shortcut from the alley walking close to the street, she heard something...

"Phantalmina."

She looked quickly around to find where that voice was coming from and soon noticed Justin and Brutus near the trashcans. They have gone searching earlier today hoping to get close to same files in certain lab.

"Justin. Brutus. Are you okay? Did you find anything?" she asked them while bowed down hoping they had better luck.

"Sorry. Not really. Humans in that place are getting more bats, but not the ones we look." Brutus told her little disappointed to their work.

"Don't worry. We will continue to the next place tomorrow night. Hey... Where is Paco?" Phantalmina ask little worryingly since she didn't see him anywhere near.

"He wanted to go check few things in case he finds something we missed." Justin told so she wouldn't get scared for nothing.

"Are you going to get food for us?" Brutus then asked.

"Yes. The bats are awake. I'm going to get a lots of food for tonight."

"Sweet."

Justin and Brutus followed her to the store corner and waited outside for her. She had to make couple stops to get the goods for everyone.  
Once done, they a headed back to the theater. Justin and Brutus went to meet their flying friends while Phantalmina was placing the food on their plates.

"Dusk, it's good to have you awake with us again." Justin agreed the young bat.

"It's good to see you too." Dusk replied happily.

While distributing the food, Phantalmina saw Paco, the missing rat returning back.

"Paco. Welcome back. Did you find anything?" she welcomed him.

" _No._ Not exactly. I thought I did, but... _Bueno,_ sorry about that." he said little in his Spanish accent.

"No need to. At least we didn't lose you as well." Phantalmina said gladly and gave him and piece of cheddar cheese.

"In fact, you are just in time. Everyone, come and get it!" Once she said it, everyone came to get their pieces. Tugger flashed through the other cats to have the best part of meat. Once everyone had their meal and went to their spots to eat, Phantalmina sat to the piano to play a song she wrote. Some of the bats were eager to hear it. They tried to eat quickly their bugs to have it all clear to hear it. Ashley sat on top of the piano and so did Munkustrap and Demeter. Phantalmina let a sweet hum and started to play the music.

 _Yeah_

 _I can read you mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through... yeah_

 _It's a uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you. Yeah_

 _Don't surrender cause you can win  
With this thing called Love_

 _When you want it the most There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart is left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

Ashley flew over and land on her shoulder and started to sing too.

 _When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say. No_

 _But it's plain to see if you stick togehter  
You're gonna find a way. Yeah_

Demeter and Munkus joined them to sing.

 _Don't surrender cause you can win  
In this thing called Love_

Justin and Isabella climbed on Phantalminas free shoulder to sing too.

 _When you want it the most There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart is left in doubt_

Little by little, other cats and rats who have hear this song before joined too.

 _Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

 _That's the way it is._

 _When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call (loneliness starts to call )  
My dear don't worry forget you sorrow  
Cause love's gonna conquer it all. All_

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart is left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it i_

 _When you're ready to go and your heart is left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

 _That's the way it is  
(That's the way it is)_

 _That's the way it is. Yeah  
(That's the way it is)_

 _Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

After that song, Phantalmina heard wings flapping as bats applauded to them. She smiled happily hearing them.

"Woo!"

" That was beautiful."

"It's wonderful, Mina."

Dusk took fly and flew close to Phantalmina and others.

"That's one of the best welcomes we ever had. Thank you, Mina. Oh, and everyone else too."

Phantalmina giggled when Dusk and Luna hugged her again and joined others to eat.

"Are you coming to join us too, Mina?" Ashley asked next to Luna flying close by.

"I'll come soon. I just put these notes to safe."she replied smiling heading to the office.

Ashley and Luna nodded to her as Phantalmina moved to the office to place her music-notes into the desk safely.

 _'It's not strong enough. But they love it, and I happy with that, I can still do this.'_ She convinced her and locked the draw of the desk and joined her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

May was slowly closing by, and weather was getting warmer. Phantalmina was little more little worried. Days turned longer and her time to walk in the city was getting harder. She and her rat-helpers are running out of time. She wished she would have had some information about Ashley's family by now before she plans to leave. Anything that would work for her.

Actually Phantalmina didn't like the idea that she will leave her and others, but she didn't want to keep her against her will. She came to be one of her greatest friends. So, at least what she could do for her is help her to find her family or at least give her clues for their location. But right now, they haven't found anything.

For some weird reason, it was hard to keep track for any of these bats transportation's. Little by little, all the traces turned cold or lost. As if something or someone is covering their trace. Well, that didn't stopped her to keep trying.

There was couple places left. Justin and others went to check two of them, Phantalmina took the difficult one. It was located outside of the Manhattan, close to the city line. She used mirrors to move there. She entered to the staff-room and moved to the computer. She hoped to find anything about bats or any animal-transportation, but mostly she found close 'classified' files. A roadblock. She was unable to go any further. She puffed air out as a sign of annoyed. She really hoped to finally had something, but she didn't. Phantalmina decided she better leave now and come again once she got more intel about this place. She checked the hallways so no one would enter and took paper and pen to get few things up like room numbers and secret-files. So Justin, Brutus or Paco could sneak in and get her more details about this place later. They could have better luck then her. Phantalmina closed the computer and went through the mirror to leave the building.

Phantalmina came out later off the mirror-world in alleyway on Brooklyn. She tried to get for the store to buy little more food. She didn't want to worry rest of her friends about this search mission. It was already big thing Justin and his friends found out and came along. She knew Munkustrap, Demeter, Isabella, Dusk, Luna and specially Ashley would be more worried about all this. So, she like to keep all this still unknown from them, and from Ashley until she has found something about her family. Phantalmina was about to place the bandages on her face before she heard...

"What took you so long to get here?"came for the eaves of the roof. 'Oh no.' Phantalmina would have wish she wasn't up there watching her right now. She covered her face and turned her head up to meet the big bat roosting right above her. She met Ashley's eyes on her.

"Hey, Ashley." She answered embarrassed hoping she hasn't been there that long.

"Where were you? I thought you were at the store, but you just got here?" Ashley asked worryingly about her.

"Well,... I..." she wasn't very good at lying to her friends. She maybe is a good actor but not when she got caught.

"Mina, What are you hiding from us? What's wrong?" Ashley asked having worried sound in her voice. She was worried about what she was keeping from her and from her friends, her family.

Phantalmina took a deep breath. She has to come clean with her, now.

"I have been looking information about your family. Please don't be mad." Ashley's face turned surprised.

"You have? H-how long?"

"Till January. I thought you could need it to find them." Phantalmina looked at Ashley flying closer to her.

"So, you know where they are?" Ashley asked. Phantalmina looked down.

"No. Not yet. I thought I'll find something before you planned to leave." she replied sounding sad.

"Leave? You want me to go?" Ashley asked having a hurtful look on her face.

"What? No, no! I- I wish you would stay with us. I don't want you to go. But... I don't want you to be sad either. You are my best friend, Ashley. And if you want to leave, I respect that. I shouldn't force you to do things you don't want. But I don't want you to get lost again. I tried to find some clues about your family so you won't be alone." Phantalmina confessed trying to hold her tears.

Ashley land on her shoulder and placed her wing to her tide cheek. Smiling to her.

"Mina, I appreciate what you have done for me all this time. And I appreciate you have been so thoughtful with me and everyone else. You cave every one of us home when we were lost and food when we are hungry. You are a very dear friend for me, Mina. You don't need to do all this search just for me. I may not get to see my family anymore, but you and others have given me new one. And I thank you for that."

Phantalmina smiled to her and they both moved a little to the street. Phantalmina was about turn in the corner to get to the store. But on that moment they both heard people yelling and there was sound of gun fire. Phantalmina took Ashley and they took cover behind the trashcans. She had her on her lap when hunkered down on her knees. Phantalmina started to get scaered. Few memories about her mother were flashing through her mind and sounds of gunfire were drawing a picture about the moment how she died. Phantalmina started to tremble. She closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to escape all that. She felt like something inside her tried to crying out, like her dark side was trying to strike out. But soon she felt Ashley's wings holding her cheeks. She open her eyes and could see her shushing calmly to her, like telling her everything was going to bee well. There was couple more gunshots before everything was quiet. So quiet.

Ashley soared to the air to have quick look. Phantalmina tried to follow her. But then quickly...

"GET DOWN!"Ashley quickly told her and on that moment one last gun shot was heard and Phantalmina saw how Ashley fell down. She bend down to her and saw blood on her fur.

"No, no! ASHLEY!" She yelled. She couldn't believe she was seeing her dear friend laying down bleeding.

She could hear someone coming to the alley. They might have heard her yell and now they were closing in. She took Ashley to her arms and ran to the mirror and went through.

She rushed trough the mirror in the theater to the others. Justin and his friends have returned but now everyone was turned to shock seeing the top of her white dress covered in blood.

"Mina? What happened? You're... Ashley!?" They soon took notice Ashley in her arms and bleeding on her. Phantalmina placed Ashley down. Isabella and Luna moved close to look at her. She hardly breath. The shot wound went close to her wing and stomach. She was losing a lot of blood.

"I was going to the store. Some people started to shot their guns. I... Ashley took off to check it out, but... She told me to get down... and..." Phantalmina tried to tell them but the tears and hiccups made it hard.

"She needs help. Can you take her to a hospital or veterinarian?" Demeter asked worrying having Jemima close by.

"She can't go there. Humans would get on to her." Munkustrap told.

"Beside, once the humans see Ashley, they take her and put her in a cage, again." Justin told.

"What should I do? " Phantalmina cried her eyes running with tears. "I don't want her to die. Not now, not like this."

"Call your father." sudden voice came from the twins.

Phantalmina turned to look at them. Two cats looking as similar to each other, it was no wonder the others called them twins. Only difference with them was that one of them was a female and the other a male. They were called Tantomile and Coricopat. But still, every time Phantalmina tried to call her father, they knew if he was going to answer to her.

"My father? What he could do? What if he won't answer?" Phantalmina asked still having tears coming on.

"He will, my dear." Tantomile said and pointed to the mirror.

"Go on. Call him." Coricopat said.

Phantalmina didn't hesitated on their word. She took Ashley back into her arms and moved closer to the mirror. She could still feel Ashley's heart beating, but it was getting weak. She hoped the twins were right. Maybe her father knows how to save her. He was now her last hope.

Phantalmina placed her hand on the frame and called her father by his name. The mirror looked watery with no sound.

"Papa!" Phantalmina called again with her broken voice.

Soon a figure inside some room appeared to her. It was her father, he was happy to seen her again but soon shocked by noticing her white dress with blood and teary eyes.

"Angel?! You... What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Papa, I need your help." Phantalmina said to him in her sad-breaking voice and showed Ashley to him.

"She got shot by a gun. Please tell me, how I could save her?" she begged. Phantom just looked at her sadly.

"Phantalmina, there is not much I can do. This is how the real world works."

"NO! I don't believe it! She is still alive. I can't take her to the humans, they'll take her away. Please, there has to be something to help her." Phantalmina said to him bursting to tears.

Phantom didn't answered to her.

"She took that shot for me, papa. Without her I would have been dead. This blood on me would have been mine. Please papa, tell me what should I do?" Phantalmina cried and hold Ashley close to her.

Phantom looked at his daughter how she cried. She cling on to the bats body. She really cared for that one.

"There is a way."


	6. Chapter 6

Phantalmina lift her eyes to met her fathers. There was still hope after all.

"Please, tell me. What should I do?" She said glimpses of hope in her eyes.

"Hold on, angel. This is serious matter. Just like making a deal with someone. If you do this there is no turning back."

"I am serious about this! I only want her to live. I don't care what it will cost?"

Phantom have a long look at her seeing how her eyes were serious and still running with tears.

"Very well then. Place your friend down." he instructed her. Phantalmina obeyed him and placed Ashley laying down.

"Pick up your tear and make her drink it." Phantom continued.

Phantalmina picked her tears that came out from her eye and were running on her cheek. She hold a big drop on her finger and moved it close to Ashley. She use her free hand to open a little her jaws and let the teardrop fell in her mouth. Phantalmina watch how she swallowed and soon she didn't bleed much anymore. As if the wound was closing.

"Now prick your finger and draw your blood around both her wrists." Phantom still instructed her.

Phantalmina bit her finger tip hard that it started to bleed. It hurt a lot, but as long it will save Ashley's life she didn't care. She draw her blood around Ashley's forearms like drawing bracelets on her. Soon before her eyes the dark red moisture turned hard as metal and dark yellow as if it was gold. Both blood marks turned to a gold bands around Ashley's forearms. And soon she was breathing normally, wound closed and well. Phantalmina sighed for relieved.

"Thank heavens. She will live."

"Yes, my angel. She shall live, under your command."

"Wait. What?" Phantalmina turned quickly to look at her father in the mirror. What did he meant by that?

"She lives for now on as your servant. As long as you live, she will stay alive and stays with you."

"Wait, are you saying Ashley can't leave me even if she want to? She has to stay with me? Forever?" Phantalmina met her fathers glance. He looked like he didn't care about what she just did. As if it she was just fixing one of her broken silly toys.

"I told you this is serious deal. Between you and this bat. Drinking your tear she has received part of your heart and you bond her with you blood. Those gold bands confirm your deal. It's a permanent pact."

"And you are telling me this JUST NOW!? If I would have know that I wouldn't have prick my finger and do there rest. She was getting well just with my tear. Why did you make me do this?!"

"She wouldn't have survive the next day with only your tear. It's true, your tear cured her. But by bond to you she can live longer, as you are living."

"AS ME?! You mean, she is not mortal anymore?"

"You wanted her to live and live she shall. No death, no aging. Just like you."

"I can't believe you made me do this. I didn't want this!" Phantalmina retorted angrily shaking her head starting to regret her actions.

"We are not gods, my child! WE ARE PHANTOMS!" Phantom speak out loudly, seriously and scary as his reputation had made him known. "We won't give anything just like that unless we get something back! At least be glad that someone you care about won't ever die and leave you again."

Phantalmina glance at her father hatred in her eyes. He just didn't compared Ashley to her mother. He was not using that on her.

"Don't you dare talk about 'her' like that in front of me. I should have never called you. You never answer to me when I needed you! You hardly stay with me any longer then day, you don't even ask nothing about me! You just don't care for me at all! I HATE YOU!" Phantalmina shout at him tears of hatred in her eyes.

Phantom just turned his unfeeling face away from her hateful glance. There was nothing more to do to fix this.

"I care for you as much as I loved your mother. But you are not as weak as she was, my child. You will learn your true nature. One day you will understand all this." Phantom said and his image stared to vanish from the mirror.

Phantalmina cried and hit the mirror with her fist.

"YOU MONSTER!" she cried to him.

Soon she slowly turned her face away from the mirror, leaning her back on it and fell sitting down. She kept crying and hold her knees closer letting her head rest on them. She couldn't believe what she just had done. She turned her friend to a eternal servant without her permission. She wanted to hate her father for not telling her, she wanted to hate herself.

"Mina?"

Phantalmina lift her crying face up to meet her friends coming close to her. They obviously heard everything. They saw what she did. She couldn't do anything more then keep crying.

"I'm a monster... A real ….horrible... monster." she sobbed. She placed her head down again and kept crying.

Soon tough she felt someone nuzzling her legs. She lift her face a little to see Demeter and Jemima close to her. Justin climbing to her shoulder and Dusk and Luna landing between her and Ashley. Luna checked Ashley seeing her breathing again and her wound was really closed up. She then sat next to her and turning her face to Phantalmina who still looked confused for all this. Aren't they mad at her. Why did they still keep coming to her.

Jemima hopped on Phantalmina lap and looked at her eyes. Once meeting her eyes, Phantalmina noticed something in Jemimas eyes. Not sure what, but then,...

 _Moonlight  
turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
open up, enter in_

Phantalmina could see others moved close to her. Cats and rats sitting close each other so everyone could be close to her. Bats roosting close to her head.

 _If you find there  
the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

Phantalmina hear now everyone singing this song and for some reason it made her calm.

 _Moonlight  
turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
open up, enter in_

 _If you find there  
the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

Phantalmina felt Jemima pushing her forehead against hers. It felt so calming and peacefully. She could feel her heart losing a heavy weight from it. She smiled a little still her tears running from her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a harsh small tongue pass her cheek. Her cheek? With her tears!

"Jemima?!"

Phantalmina moved Jemina quickly away from her face and hold her looking shocked at her. Young kitten licked her lip as she drank the tear she picked from her cheek.

"What are you thinking?! Don't you know what you just did? Didn't you hear what my father told about drinking my tears? If I won't mark you now you won't live for the next..."

"I know that." Jemima said calmly. Phantalmina looked at her eyes wide. She knew and yet...she... Phantalmina could now feel someone else grabbing another running tear from her face. She turned to looked and saw Justin holding it.

"Justin?"

"I promised to myself and to the others I will look after you. May it be as your servant so you won't be alone." he said and drank the tear from his paw.

"Wait, no! Please, why are you doing this?" Phantalmina tried to stood up before someone else tried to catch a tear or drink it accidentally.

"Because it's what we want, Mina. We chose to stay with you, as long as you need us." Demeter told her calmly. "We love you, Mina. We don't want you to be alone anymore. If it means we have to leave our normal life behind and live like you, it's the fair price to pay."

"No. You can't! You won't be able grow old, or have a family."

"But Mina, you gave us a family. You took us in when others throw us out. You were willing to pay the price to save Ashley's life." Luna said.

"But she had to pay it. I ruined her chance to be with her family. She probably hates me when she wakes up." Phatalmina said and was about to cry again.

"But we won't. We know what you tried to do. We know you are good and kind girl who needs a friends and a family." Isabella moved closer and tried climb to her shoulder were Justin was.

"We want to be with you, Mina. So let us do this pact."

Phantalmina didn't know what say anymore. Were they really doing all this for her. They won't live anymore as normal animals. They will live as long life creatures under her service.  
She couldn't hold her cry anymore and sat on her knees again and cry it all out. It didn't matter now. She couldn't change their minds, she didn't have the strength for it anymore. She let her head hang down and her tears would just fall. She felt Demeter, Isabella, Luna and Dusk taking her falling tears but she didn't do much anymore. They made their choice. All she can do now is fulfill it.

Phantalmina pick a sharp knife she used to cut the cheese, except now she cut her hands palm with it. She squeezed it so her hand was covered with blood. She made the same blood-lines to their both wrists. Just like Ashley, the dark red moisture turned to hard gold bands in their arms.  
Munkustrap brought bandages to tide her palm. After all that Phantalmina fell overwhelmed and tired. Doing the blood-band to a three bats, two cats and two rats somehow felt so hard for her, maybe because she didn't like to do it on them.

The cats brought her pillow and blanket from her bed so she could rest and sleep there where she sat on now. No one couldn't carry her back to her bed so they brought the necessary to her. They also brought one pillow to Ashley as well. She hasn't woke up yet, so they wanted make sure she could be comfortable when she wakes up.

Justin, Dusk and others with the blood-band stayed with both of them.

Sometime later on, when everyone else went to sleep, Ashley finally was regained her conscious. She tried get up and soon noticed Luna and few others.

"Oh what a relief, you are finally awake." Isabella said relieved.

"What happened?" Ashley asked while holding her head.

"You don't remember?" Dusk asked little worried.

Ashley wasn't sure at first, but then...she remembered.

"Mina! Where is she? Did she..?"

"Wow. It's okay, she is fine. Look." Justin said and showed the big blanket pile that actually was Phantalmina who slept there.

Ashley moved closer to have a better look. And once she took notice of her resting face that breath peacefully, she sigh for relief.

"Oh thank Nocturna, she is fine." Ashley said happily. She moved her wing across her hair and then took notice the gold band on her forearms.

"What? What is this? When did I..? Did someone banded me?!" she started to panic. She remembered her parents having something similar before they were separated. It was scaring her to seeing something similar of them now on her.

She quickly turned to others who looked at her worrying in their faces.

"What happened to me?" she asked them starting to worrying more herself.

Dusk and Luna tried to move closer and calm her down.

"This isn't what you think? Look, we have them too." Dusk said and showed his band.

Still Ashley was scared. Why did she have these bands? Why were Dusk, Luna, and others have them?

"Ashley, please sit down. I shall tell you everything that happened." Demeter said kindly and placed herself between the pillow and Phantalmina.

Ashley sat back on the pillow and listened what Demeter and others had to say.

They told her how Phantalmina came quickly back holding Ashley in her arms. How she was bleeding and that Phantalmina was so desperate to find a way to help her. Then about when she called her father for help. Once coming to the part where Phantalmina made the blood-band and later on learning it's meaning, Ashley's face turned unease. Once finish the story, it was quiet for some time.

"Ashley? Are you alright" Isabella asked little worried since she has been silent ever since she heard Phantalmina been the one who placed the bands and that there was no way to take them off.

"I-I can't believe this. She..she said she was trying to find my family for me and now... this?" she breathed.

"Ashley, she did it to save your life." Luna tried to calm her.

Ashley felt so confused right now. She wasn't even sure did she wanted to look at Mina now knowing what she had done to her. She took a flight and left them there.

"Ashley!?" Luna called her concerned and tried to go after her.

"Let her be." Justin told them.

"But Justin...?" Dusk tried to protest.

"No. He is right. She needs her own space and time to deal with this. There is nothing we can do for her now." Demeter agreed with him and moved closer to Phantalmina.

Hoping she was very deep sleep and that she didn't heard all that conversation they had. Her sleepy eyes look so tired and dry from all that crying, she needed a rest for this day. And a dear friends close to her now. The coming nights will be silent and hard for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Little by little Phantalmina and her friends learned many new things about the blood-bands. Some of them were confusing then others. Like the part Phantom said they will be like her, she realized it first. Demeter and Jemima stayed all day with Phantalmina without going hunting, but they weren't hungry at all during all night. Then they all recalled that Phantalmina only ate once a week. And now, so did they. Not only Demeter and Jemima, so did Justin and the rest of them who had the blood-bands.

All that made Phantalmina feel worse for this matter. More she learned the consequences from her actions, she didn't dared to face Ashley . She hardly saw her when she woke up. She did recognized her form roosting far away in the seat boxes, but she didn't have courage to call her. She still left her plate of fruits, although she now ate it once a week as well.

But mostly, the hardest part for everyone was that Phantalmina didn't played nor sing much anymore. Most of the time she was in her bed, laying down. When she got out of it, she didn't do much. She just went outside to buy more food for her friends who still needed to eat, or locked herself in the office to write her sad feelings as a sad songs.

12 weeks has past since that night and Phantalmina stayed in the office writing lyrics for her new song.

"Mina? Are you in there?" came behind the office door. Phantalmina snapped out from her lyrics recognizing Demeter's voice and there was no doubt she noticed Luna's figure on the door's window.

"Please, I like to be alone."she sighed. Till another voice came from the door and she could tell who else was there with them.

"Told ya she would say that." Phantalmina rolled her eyes knowing Tugger was there starting another foolish round.

"Tugger, don't help!"

"Hey. I'm just saying."

Phantalmina sighed and placed her notes safe before coming out from the office. Once opening the door she saw Demeter, Tugger, Dusk and Luna close to the doorway.

"I'm going out." she simply said without showing her feelings and walked by them.

"Mina... please." Luna tried to talk to her but Demeter shook her head to leave her alone.

Phantalmina was just getting close to the stage getting to the mirror, it was then when she noticed Ashley roosting close to the ceiling just above her. Being able to look at her now closely was hard on Phantalmina, her eyes started to get watery seeing her with the bands. It was hard to tell was she mad at her, she still was little far away to tell. Phantalmina walked quickly away before she started to cry or make things worse for her.

Ashley did noticed her moving though, but there wasn't any moment to talk. In fact she wasn't sure she could talk to Mina. Not sure did she even wanted to talk to her. She went to fast away. But still, her eyes looked so sad. It all was still so confusing to her.

Ashley soon took a flight. She needed air. Not sure how far she could go now with the blood-bands, so she tried to go to the rooftop. She took notice that Justin was going to the same way to the roof, by foot of course. She lowed herself close to him.

"Justin? Where are you going?" she asked still flying. Justin turned quickly to spot her and kept moving to the roof.

"I saw Mina going this way up to the roof instead to the mirror. She seemed so miserable then usual in these days."

"Mina? She did came out from the office, and she did looked sad. But why would she go to the roof?" Ashley asked even though she wasn't sure should she go there to see her. But to be honest, she was worried about seeing her like that and now knowing her to be up there.

"I can only guess a reason." Justin replied little worried.

They both managed to get to the roof close to the frontage of the theater. They were able to see Phantalmina now in there, some distance away from them in the middle of the roof. She didn't noticed them, her back was turned to the frontage. She sat on her knees and looked up into the sky. Even though the summer nights were short, but there still was some darkness and few stars shining in the night sky.

Ashley and Justin didn't move from their spot, since they saw Phantalmina and heard her singing.

 _Mama, can you hear me?  
Mama, can you see me?  
Mama, can you find me in the night?_

 _Mama, are you near me?  
Mama, can you hear me?  
Mama, can you help me not be frightened?_

 _Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
Which ones are yours?_

 _Where are you now that yesterday  
Has waved goodbye  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker.  
The wind is so much colder_

 _The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

All that time, Phantalmina only sat there on her knees. Closing her eyes and then opening them again to look at the sky. Having tears running her face.

 _Mama, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me.  
Mama, don't you know I had no choice?_

 _Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying,  
Even though the night is filled with voices?_

 _I remember ev'rything you taught me  
Ev'ry book I've ever read.  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller.  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright._

 _Mama, how I love you.  
Mama, how I need you.  
Mama, how I miss you  
Kissing me goodnight _

For moment there was a silence after the song. Only sounds of the streets broke it. But soon Justin and Ashley could recognized sound of sobbing coming from Phantalmina. She was crying.

Justin moved closer to her. Ashley just stood still. That sad song somehow moved her and left her hold still. Somehow she felt like she herself wanted to cry as well.

Phantalmina had her head down, crying like she never had a chance to cry before. Maybe because she was able to sing it out without judgement.

"Phantalmina?"

Phantalmina gasped hearing her name knowing that means she wasn't alone on the roof. She turned to look around and saw Justin right next to her. He quickly climbed by her arm and sat on her shoulder. Been able to see her sad eyes, her tears were coming down and her lips were trembling. Phantalmina hiccuped couple time. Justin just gave her a kind and warm smile so she won't be scarred.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry." he spoke softly to her petting her cheek.

Phantalmina couldn't help herself letting few sobs out. She wanted someone to comfort her, hug her. She wanted her mother.

"I... I never wanted this." she sobbed.

"What?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, or turn you all into a freaks like me."

Justin had an compassionate look on her. He tried to lift her face a little with his paw to make her look at him again.

"Oh Mina. You are not a freak."

"Yes I am!" She snapped. "My mother was a human and my father is a well known phantom, a monster. I'm too hideous and weird to be a human and I'm too humane to be a real phantom! What else would you call it?!"

"Special." Justin answered kindly.

Phantalmina was speechless by his answer. She didn't know how to react on that. Was this what they all think of her? Phantalmina looked down trying to gather her thoughts. Her eyes were still letting tears run down making her sight little unclear. Her lips were trembling. It almost looked like she was about to cry again, but she hold still like she wasn't sure about anything. Once Justin touched her cheek again she snapped to look at him again.

"No one is mad at you. We are just worried about you." he said to her. Phantalmina let few hiccups before answering that.

"What about Ashley? She surely doesn't want to be near me."

Justin hesitated to answer that. He took quick look behind him seeing Ashley was still there listening them. Her face was kinda questioning. Hard to tell what she was thinking right now. Justin looked back on Phantalmina who remind still.

"What makes you think that? Have you talk about it with her?" Phantalmina did noticed his hesitation, but she didn't care.

"No. But she is avoiding me for sure. I believe she hates me. I would too if someone took my freedom too."

"How can you believe such thing about her? I do know she is sad, but … I don't think she hates you. For goodness sake Mina, you saved her life."

"But with what cost? Even if I find her family, she can't leave. I ruined it all."

"Now stop talking like that! You didn't do nothing wrong. Your father tricked you. If someone has to be blamed about this, it's him." Justin let it out.

Phantalmina looked at him shocked a little, but then she tried to smile a little. It was obvious that he was trying to cheer her up when though she has acted so hard right now.

"Can I ask you something?" Phantalmina's question got Justin little by surprise."Why did you wanted to take the blood-bands? You have a colony of rats to look after. And you could still find your match someday and have a family."

Justin rubbed back of his head before answering.

"I used to have someone long time ago." he started. Phantalmina looked little amazed to be hearing his story but she didn't say a thing, she wanted to hear more.

"The others and me, we were lab rats. The humans gave us injections that affected our intelligence much, that we know how to get out of that place. We traveled sometime to find a place to live peacefully. I met her close to the one farm we stayed for rest. She and her family later on came with us. But, you see those injections also extended our lifespan. I'm already 28 years old, which is many times for our normal life. But I still look like it hardly has gone a month. She sadly died for old ages some years ago. One of the reasons why me and the colony don't trust humans. But meeting you was one of the exciting moment we never imaged to have. You're different like other humans. You protected us placing that rule and feed us, even though things don't work well for you. You are kind and good. I don't know if we ever meet someone or something like you in this world."

Phantalmina smiled to him for his words. Justin surely is a good friend for her, they all are. But then her smile turned down when her thoughts came back for Ashley.

"What about Ashley? Will she be okay? What should I do?" she asked worryingly.

Justin pet her cheek and answered.

"You don't need to do anything. Just give her little more time."

"But it is so hard. It hurts me the most not knowing will she forgive me." Phantalmina said and looked down feeling sad again.

"Ssh. It's alright." Justin calmed her down. "You can always turn to us when you need to. That's what we are here for." he said and showed his band.

"We always will be her for you."

Phantalmina smiled to him and wiped her eyes before standing up. She placed her hand for Justin, for him to step on her hand and help him down.

"I should be going for get more food for you."

"Nah. You know me and the others don't need to eat anymore till next week." Justin smiled to her. Phantalmina laugh.

"Yeah, maybe you and the other banded ones. But I meant the others without the bands. You know how much they eat." Phantalmina smiled to Justin and placed him down. Justin had still a little worry in his eyes.

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Phantalmina shake her head.

"It's okay. I just need some air and a walk. Don't worry. I'll be back an hour before dawn." she finished smiling and went down from the ladders that lead to the back.

Once she was gone, Justin turned to look other way where Ashley was. She stood still. Having a little worried look on her. Justin moved closer to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure. She.. she is really feeling bad for me, isn't she?"

Justin didn't answered. He tried to move back inside. Ashley followed him.

"Will she be okay? I mean,.. she won't be like that all the time?" she hesitated to ask.

"I don't know. You did heard our conversation. Maybe you know better what to do."

Ashley went quiet before they reached the stage. She went to sit on the piano and looked at her golden bands.

"You think I should talk to her?" She asked sounding little sad.

Justin looked at her and said friendly.

"Well,.. Like I said, just take some time to think things through. Just for you know, we are here for you too. You are not alone."

Ashley smiled and nod to him. Justin nodded back and returned to his friends. On the other end of the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

Others waited impatiently for Phantalmina to return. Summer nights were short, so she couldn't stay long outside to cover herself. Even though Justin already told others what she was doing on the roof it still made them worry about her. They hoped she would come soon and talk to them.

"What is taking her so long?" Munkustrap said impatiently.

"Easy, bro. She is getting us more food." Tugger assured while licking his paw.

"She did that yesterday. There is not that much need for it." Munkustrap retort to him.

"That's true." Demeter said worryingly. "Some of us don't need to eat that much anymore. She didn't needed to go again tonight."

"She just needs time to clear her thoughts. She said she will be here before dawn." Justin tried to calm them down.

"How come you knew this and didn't tell anything to any of us?" Munkustrap barked at Justin. "We are all worried about her. Don't you know that?!"

"Hey! She is feeling bad for all of us. I just found it out today. I did what I saw right. We all did."

"ENOUGH!" They all stopped and looked up to see Ashley landing down on the Piano.

"This has gone far enough. All of this." She let out in a serious tone and her eyes clear like she has cried a little while ago.

"Don't you see? She is like this because none of us hasn't been there when she needs it. Just because she says she doesn't need us or that she is fine, doesn't really mean she is telling the truth. We can't just lay around and wait for the moment when everything is back to okay."

"Ashley?" Demeter let out little confuse like others about her sudden change for words.

Ashley stayed still and silent for a moment. It also felt weird for her to be so long silent and feeling bad for her situation. Not wanting to be any near of Phantalmina or others because of the bands. But things felt different now.

"I was on the roof with Justin. We kinda followed her there. I actually wanted to get some air, but... Seeing her like that. Hearing her sad voice. Her sad song. Hearing her cry like that. I didn't know how much she have felt back then. But back then, when Justin was talking with her... I knew this has gone enough. Instead blaming that man, that so called father, she is blaming herself. She called herself a freak."

Ashley's eyes started to have tears around them.

"She said she thinks I hate her."

"Do you? Do you hate Mina?" Demeter asked softly but still sounding worried.

"I don't know?!" Ashley answered her voice breaking for her sadness. "I... don't want to. But,... it hurts. And now,... when I know how awful she is feeling about me, it hurt me more. I want it to stop. I really want things go back like they use to be. If I have to stay here with her and all of you, I want to hear her singing her songs happily again. Instead moaping I want her to smile and laugh again. I don't want to wait things to get well, when all this is because of me."

Others were able to hear few sobs coming from Ashley. Luna took off and landed next to her and hugged her.

"We all want things to go back how they used to be." she said kindly.

"She's right." Munkustrap said seriously. "We have to stop pretending everything is well when they aren't."

"How the everlasting cat are we going to do that?" Tugger said lazily before Bombalurina slapped him.

"The way she can understand the best." Bombalurina said artfully.

"You know how?" Demeter asked looking her questioning. Bombalurina nodded smiling gracefully.

"It's simple really. But we all have to agree on this." Bombalurina said before she moved to the direction to the office. "Now come, we must go to the office."

Demeter and the banded ones followed Bombalurina to the office with few others. Tugger just laid down and sight dreamily and looking charmingly after Bombalurina who lead the others.

"That queen knows how to get my meows up."

Before adding anything more Tugger yelped in pain when Munkustrap hit his head again and followed others.

Soon Phantalmina came back. The dawn was arriving, she hoped to get to the bed soon. But for her confuse, others were waiting for her close to the piano.

"What is it?" she asked sounding little tired.

"Oh nothing much, darling. It's just it has been to long since we heard some beautiful music. We just like you to play us a song." Bombalurina said and showed the way to the piano.

Phantalmina took notice that it had note-papers on it. She actually sight first realizing their request.

"I'm sorry friends. But I don't think I can sing right now. It's morning soon."

"You don't have to sing." Munkustrap answered. "We though we would do it."

Phantalmina took a look on the notes and recognized it was one of her new songs. She haven't write the lyrics yet, but... why this song? She hesitated to play it but soon she sat down on the stool close the piano.

And just when she started to play, she heard Munkustrap and Demeter who sat on the piano start to sing...

 _Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because we're not okay_

Phantalmina had difficulty to play the song unable to know what comes next. She felt Jemima getting on her lap and also tried to play the piano with Isabella and Paco who walked on the keys.

 _But I hold on_

 _I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

Phantalmina heard others around the piano singing like they knew this song even though she hasn't never played this song before.

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always be pretending?_

Phantalmina trembled seeing Justin standing next to Munkustrap and started to sing too.

 _How long do I sit and wait?  
Make believe that it's not to late  
Imagine that I am going on  
And we can be with ones we love_

Phantalmina could hear anthers voice singing next to Justin. She couldn't believe she will hear it again right now.

 _But I hold on_

 _I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

It was Ashley. Mina saw her flying around her and the piano hearing her singing the song like she meant it.

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always be_

Phantalmina's lips were trembling. It almost looked like she was about to cry. Ashley flew close to Justin and picked him up by his arms. They both moved closer to Phantalmina and looked straight to her eyes while singing.

 _Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

Phantalmina hide her crying face with her hands. Only hearing the song to the end.

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (Ashley: Oh, oh!)  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (Ashley: Tear down all the walls)  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending? (Justin: Only be pretending)_

 _Will we a-a-a-al (-ways)  
(a-a-a-al) -ways, (Justin: a-a) a-a-a-always be_

 _Ashley: Pretending? oh! (Justin: Pretending?)_

 _Will we a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-al (-ways be) ( a-a)_

 _Demeter: Pretending? (Munkustrap: Pretending?)_

 _Will we a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always,  
a-a-a-always be_

 _Pretending?_

Once the song ended, only the sods of Phantalmina echoed on the stage. She had slips down from the stool and seemed to be crying.

"Forgive me... I... didn't... I'm sorry."

Ashley landed on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Shh. It's okay. I forgive you." Ashley spoke softly calming her.

"We all forgive you." Munkustrap added.

Soon all the animal-friends moved closer to Phantalmina and embraced her. Soon her sobs calmed down and everything was calming down. Slowly Phantalmina's face had a little smile coming up. This moment felt so warm and sweet that she wished time to stop and stay like this all day. Even tough her friends were small, a hug was exactly what she needed right now. If only they were little bigger she wouldn't be afraid to hug back.  
And of course, the moment went soon little weird and funny when Tugger started to talk and Munkustrap got mad and hit him to the other side of the stage. Everyone only smiled and laugh having mostly everything back to normal, even Phantalmina and Ashley.

There were still few things Phantalmina knew she needed to know about the blood-bands. Mostly what she remembered her father to say made her wonder, what else is different in her friends now that they had the bands?


	9. Chapter 9

Coming days were normal. Well, mostly. Phantalmina went to get food and played her music to her friends, like all that what just happen few moths ago was just a bad dream. Except the blood-bands were telling otherwise. They somehow were the only reminders for that cruel moment. Phantalmina's animal-friends were still little worried about her. Even though she was talking to them again and smiling, she played some sad music. Of course she switched it when they asked some other specific song. But mostly she played sad music without lyrics. Surely they wanted to make sure everything was alright. They asked her few times was she feeling well? Why she played sad music?

"I don't want to leave these ones un-played." she answered. "I may not feel so bad anymore, but it won't be fair to let all this music not been listened."

"You could play them when you are sad again." Brutus said.

"True. But it may not be the same on that time. Just like there is many types of joy, there are different types of sadness. It may feel different next time."

"You surely are something more, Mina." Munkustrap chuckled.

Things after that were starting to get normal to most for them. Hearing her music, no matter what kind, made everyone feel like home again. Mostly though Munkustrap laid on the piano, mostly listening Phantalmina's music.

He seemed to be like in a beep thoughts every time she played her music.

Honestly, things were more complicated for him. Witnessing how Justin, Dusk and few others were willing to take the Blood-bands and stay with her. Even Demeter took them. It was staring to feel bad that he didn't go and be one of them to have the bands. But there was so many other reasons that hold him back.

He was a leader of the cat tribe. He had duties. Protect and watch after the tribe. That was all he ever knew to do. All he ever cared. But now...

The queen he ever set his eyes on is out of his reach. She has a Blood-bands now. And what Phantom said about them, never leaving Mina's side, Been like her...

Many thoughts and mixed feelings were roaming around inside of Munkustrap. He wanted to find a way to confess his feelings to Demeter and ask her to be his mate. But she was no longer a normal cat. She took the Blood-bands, for her own free will. Munkustrap cursed his cowardice for not been there with the others and take the blood-bands as well. But been a tribe leader made things more difficult for him. If he chooses the bands he might have to leave the tribe, maybe for good. Of course, Alonzo could take the lead and look after the other cats. But was he ready for that? Were all the cats ready to be without him? More likely, was he ready give all that up.

Listening Phantalmina's music again helped mostly to calm himself and make things clear for the moment. Even though her current songs were bit sad. But, it still helped him to think.

"Mina. You have played that song over and over. Change the tune already." Tugger whined from his spot.

"Leave her alone. She can play what ever she wants." Munkustrap responded to him.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Not all of us wants to look like you. All serious and gloomy of thinking stuff."

"TUGGER!"

"It's okay." Phantalmina responded. "It's just... I want to finish this song for sure. You see, I was in the middle of it when you sang and tried to cheered me up. And now, it seems fair I shall finish writing it before it's forgotten."

"But do you have to make it sound sad like the other ones in these few weeks." Tugger asked with tired and bleeding face.

"That music doesn't sound that sad like the others." Dusk let out while coming closer and landing on the piano.

"You think so?" Phantalmina asked him little curiously.

"Well, compare to your last ones, this music surely sounds sad but it also feels like having a climbed of hope in it."

"Oh. I did wrote few new parts in it. But do you think it fits?" Phantalmina asked.

"As long all that moping sound ends I'm okay with it." Tugger spoke out before Munkustrap glared threatening stare at him to shut him up.

"*yawn* I think it's enough for tonight." Phantalmina yawned and gathered the notes together.

"Wise choice. It's time to go to bed." Ashley flew close by guiding Phantalmina to her bed.

Soon Phantalmina went to sleep down and few of her friends went lay down next to her. Munkustrap was about to go to his regular spot, but once noticing Demeter hopping on the bed he was starting to doubt it. He circuleited few times before he walked towards the bed and hop on it.

"Sleeping here today?" Demeter asked.

"Oh. Well,... I could use some comfy place for today. If it is okay with you?" Munkustrap tried to say.

"Hard night?"

"Sure. In his head." Tugger yell from his spot noticing what Munkustrap was up to.

"Tugger!" everyone scold him before Phantalmina yawned again. By noticing her uneasiness, Ashley flew closer and sang a song for Mina. The same lovely song.

Everyone watch and listened the song and how Phantalmina smiled her eyes still close, like a young child calming down and falling back to sleep.

Soon Phantalmina slept so peacefully with a smile on her face. Almost everyone was happy for that before shutting their own eyes. Except Munkustrap. He laid his head down but he was still quite awake. He was still so in his thoughts. He stayed still couple of hour trying to fall to sleep, but his thoughts kept him awake. He even change his position few times.

"Trouble to sleep?" Munkustrap heard quiet voice next to him and turn to look. Justin sat there close to him.

"Maybe. You know, no rodent dares to come this close to a cat." Munkustrap said and tried place his head down.

"True. But I am not a normal rodent, well,.. anymore." Justin smiled and made himself comfortable on the blanket. "May I ask, is there something on your mind troubling you?" he asked the silver-black cat. Munkustrap turned his head a little away. What could a rat understand what is worrying him?

"Why do you care?" he said without emotions.

"Oh, I use to have that same thing many years ago."Justin said looking up to the ceiling. Munkustrap turned back to look surprisingly at the brown rat.

"You? Worried like me?"

"I lead the rats long time before coming here. And I also loved someone too."

Munkustrap stayed quiet for his answer. It wasn't something that he could easily admit. He asking advise from a rat? He kinda wanted to know more. Wanted to know how Justin handled all that. Maybe after that he might find a solution for his own worries.

"So,... What should I do?" he couldn't believe he just asked it just like that.

"I don't know how you cats think. But I know how hard it is to lose love and try to fulfill that hole with your duty."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Munkustrap moped and buried his muzzle in the blanket.

"That's because I wasn't finished." Munkustrap lif his face up to look at Justin.

"What I was about say is, if you have a chance to be with her use it before it's over. You might regret it."

Munkustrap stayed still little while before letting his head down. He had some answers to his dilemma, but not the solution.

"Can I ask you something in return?" Munkustrap soon asked Justin.

"Sure."

"Why did you took those bands?"

Justin looked at the cat little surprised. He has already heard this question from Mina, but he didn't answered her back then. He may not be that lucky with Munkustrap avoiding that part, so might as well say it.

"I don't want to let such good child be left alone, after all that she has done. Who knows, humans might try take this place too and leave us without home, again. But I shall look after Phantalmina whatever may come." Once hearing Justin's reasons, Munkustrap placed his head down. That's exactly how he felt once seeing Phantalmina cry when she did the first blood-bands. Worried about how can anyone even think to leave her alone ever again. But then again, why he didn't get the bands too?

***

On the next night, things were the same. Phantalmina played the piano, the same song that was unfinished. Some cat's were hunting or just coming back from that. And Munkustrap laying on the piano listening her playing, except he seemed more feeling down. His ears twitched every-time Phantalmina played the coming part and stopped. As if it went wrong. She tried to play it again and again, but it all stopped just like that. Munkustrap lift his eyes a little to look at Phantalmina. She seemed little trouble for that part.

"Use both keys. First by turns, then together."

Phantalmina lift her eyes to look at Munkustrap who just spoke to her. She was a little surprised that he was telling how to play this song. Did he knew what was missing in this part? His eyes look sensitive and emotional. Like he knew this music already. But it wasn't finished yet. How come...?

Phantalmina followed his instructions and kept playing. Once on that part she use first that one key and then jump to the another, then back again and returned, and then both in the same time. For some reason her hands didn't stop in there, they move on like they knew now how it will go on. The melody sounded more powerful and tense, like waiting to let it out. Her other animal-friends lift and turned their looks at Phantalmina and how she played. That song sounded so much more then other ones before.

But suddenly, it all stopped. Phantalmina has turned to look at the pocket-watch that was on the piano.

"Goodness sake I almost forgot, I'm late!" she jumped and stood up and went to get her jacket and her hat.

"Mina?" Munkustrap tried to ask.

"I have a play to see. "

Everyone watched how Phantalmina was trying to put the jacket on. She almost seemed to trip on the ropes and other stuff on the floor.

It didn't took long till she vanished inside the mirror to somewhere else. Once Phantalmina was gone, Munkustrap leaped to stool and turned to look at the music notes. Even though he has heard this music many times when Phantalmina played and write it down all day long, he kept following the notes and the melody in his mind. It seemed like this song talk to much to him these days. It has helped him to clear all the thoughts and forget them for the moment. It was true it might have sounded sad to others, but to him it was different.

"Munkustrap, what are you doing?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap didn't answered, at first.

"Call the other members to the meeting. As soon as possible. In the stairs." Munkustrap said and hop off the stool.

"Al..right." Alonzo replied while seeing him leaving.

It didn't took long till the elders of the cat tribe and few important members came to the stairs in the hallway.

"Thank you for coming this quickly. I have something very important to discussion with you." Munkustrap started.

"We figured it out. Tell us, what's the situation?" An middle-aged orange cat with stripes said.  
Munkustrap took a beep breath. He didn't plan to sweeten things for everyone, just simple and straight.

"I can't lead the tribe anymore."

It was quiet for a moment as if someone had press the pause-button. Until they all react.

"You what?"

"Why?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you, but... it's... just..." Munkustrap tried to explain further, but this really was the hardest part for him.

"It's the Blood-bands." All the cats turned to look at the twins and the black cat called as Mr Mistoffelees.

His fur was so black on everywhere, except his face and chest. He looked like a cat wearing a tuxedo. The tribe knew him as a "magical cat". One reason because he had the same weird abilities like the twins. But the main thing was that this cat has worked with well-known magicians, seeing and traveled in who-knows-where places. And the most hitting part was that he was acquaintance with the Phantom himself. He recognized Phantalmina on the spot when they all met her in a every first time.

"Blood-bands? You mean those bands Phantalmina placed on Demeter and Jemina?" One of the elders asked.

"What else? Munkus here is planning to get ones to himself." Mistoffelees answered surely moving closer to Munkustrap. "Weren't you?"

Munkustrap didn't look at him. He had his head turned away looking at the stairs. He only nodded once for that matter.

"Really? You too?" The orange one let out.

"Skimble!?" An old tabby lady cat shushed him.

"I didn't mean it's a bad thing, Jenny." The orange cat replied.

"This is more personal and serious." Coricopat, one of the twins continued.

"Munkustrap has been thinking this through around for weeks." Tantomile followed.

"Here we go again with the twin-weirdness." Alonzo sight.

"Wait. For weeks? Are you saying Munkus has laid on the piano because he was about to get the bands?" A brown cat Casandra asked.

"More like he was waiting little Phantalmina to cry again and then get the bands." Mistoffelees corrected.

"That's enough Mr. Mistoffelees." Munkustrap let out. "For the record I was still deciding will I decide to get them or not."

"But now you want them." Mistoffelees finished.

"But aren't you eager to have them too?" Alonzo asked Mistoffelees. "You already are well acquaintance with her father."

Mistoffelees acted like thinking the thought.

"Hmmm... Tempting. I actually like her more then her old man. Must be her mothers kindness. But I am with no need for that. I'm already quite unique."

"Mr. Mistoffelees,..." Munkustrap said impatiently. "...if there is nothing else to add, may I proceed?"

"Oh, right. So, you are planning to get the bands."

"The most importantly, what makes you think you can't lead anymore?" Skimble asked sounding confused.

"Because those with the band can't leave Phantalmina's side. If the tribe decides to leave the theater I wouldn't be coming along." Munkustrap told.

"Wow! Leave? Why would we leave such luxuries place like this?" Alonzo said like hearing something so ridicules.

"Not to mention leave a good little girl like that all alone." Jenny added smiling.

Munkustrap shakes his head a little and letting small chuckle out. Of course they would say that. That's how he has defended himself these past few weeks.

"I know, I know. There is no way we might ever think of leaving this place or such a good friend like Phantalmina. But you do know, nothing in this world last forever, especially when it comes to the humans. Who knows, one day humans come and torn this place apart. Then we all have to leave. But then, not all of us are able to stay with her. Unless,..."

"Serilusly, Munkus? Are you.. OUCH!" Alonzo said before he got slap by his mate.

"What you are saying is possible, but luckily not so common to happen right away." Jenny said. "Humans planning to take down one of their own fabulous buildings like this won't come that quickly without us knowing it. But you are right my dear, things don't last forever."

"Some of us might get a new home with humans or even die in the streets. Trust me, I have seeing it while traveling." Skimble added. "But no need to leave us just because you are getting owned by a girl."

"That's right. It's understandable to getting the bands and belong to a human. Demeter and Jemima did it already and they are still in the tribe."

Munkustrap sight and looked the others.

"I appreciate your thoughts. This surely reliefs me so much."

"Yeah. But then,... how are you going to get the bands?" Mistoffelees asked. "You know you need Phantalmina's tear and blood for that. How are you going to do it?"

Munkustrap stayed still thinking on what Mistoffelees just said. He had a point. If he plans to get Blood-bands, he had to drink Phantalmina's tear and have her blood around his paws. But how? He didn't want to hurt this little girl to make her cry, to get her blood. Telling her won't be that easy either. She might still be in the shock how much they were giving up, how much she took away. No, she probably won't do it just like that. She has turn very careful when she cries. Probably why she stood so many nights in the office all alone. There had to be a way to let her see he was doing it all by his free will, just like Demeter and others did. So they could be with...

That's it! Munkustrap quickly turned round and leap back to the stage. Other cats just followed him curious to know what he was planning. Munkustrap ran through the seats and on the stage to the piano. Other cats followed him, and so did the rats and bats, curious about what they were doing. Rum Tum Tugger was about to ignore all it. He didn't care much what Munkustrap and other cats have in mind. Until Mistoffelees leap straight on him and jumps off to follow others. That got his attention to go to the piano, even though Tugger only wanted to give a Mistoffelees piece of his mind.

Munkustrap jumped on to the stool and had his eyes on the music paper on the piano. His eyes were so focus on the paper that he didn't noticed Demeter and Jemima were among the others as well. He only turned to look other way when he heard couple two sounds from the keys, it was Justin who had climes up to the keys to have better look.

"What are you planning?" Justin asked Munkustrap. It seemed Justin guessed what he is about to do.

"I shall give words to this song. I have listen it every day till now. I know how it feels."

"And by doing so you think Phantalmina will give you the blood-bands?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But at least she won't be crying tears of sadness."

"I see." Justin said smiling.

Before anything else could have been added or said, Munkustrap started to play the piano the song that was still on it, Justin playing along. Everyone listened as Munkustrap sang.

 _In the light that falls at moon-rise  
in the rhythm of the rain  
In the miracle of ordinary days_

 _In the hush of night  
I will be in the whisper of lovers, everywhere  
you will find me there_

No one put notice that Phantalmina had come back. She watch everyone from the shadows behind the curtains. She was little confused what they were up to. But then, she stood froze hearing the song.

 _In the rustle of a curtain  
in the bustle of the world  
In a thousand little unexpected ways  
When you lift your gaze I will be like th shimmer of one small star out there  
Shining everywhere_

 _I will be there,  
Beside you throught the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes  
remember my embrace  
I will be there,  
Like mercy, I will find you through it all  
this do I swear, I will be there_

Demeter moved closer and hop on the piano, closer till she was facing Munkustrap and continue the song.

 _In the language never spoken  
With the promises we made  
in the endless love that owned me heart and soul  
in the certainty  
I will always be true and as near as my next prayer  
You will find me there_

Munkustrap tried to keep playing the song, but the words and the music were already leading him more on. Justin, on the other hand, smiled and kept moving on to the key to key.

 _In the echo of the ocean  
in the hunting of the wing  
in mysterious extraordinary ways  
through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there  
Shining everywhere_

Phantalmina took her jacket off and place her mask back to place. And she walked to the piano without interrupting the song. Other cats, rats and mice on the floor saw her coming and moved aside to let her through.

 _I will be there,  
Beside you though the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes  
remember my embrace  
I will be there,  
Like freedom, I will find you through it all  
this do I swear, I will be there_

 _In the harbor quarter  
In the stone and mortar  
In the star that we both share_

 _In the sound of laugher  
Now and ever after  
Look for me, I will be there_

Getting close to the end Munkustrap and Demeter had their eyes locked on each other. Shutting the world around them. It could be easy to see how powerful this music has turned out to be. Some part of Phantalmina's sadness were felt in it, but now... it was far more different.

 _I will be there,  
Beside you though the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes  
remember my embrace (remember my embrace)  
I will be there, (I'll be there)  
Like Justice, I will find you through it all_

 _this do I swear,(this do I swear,) I will be there_

 _This do I swear, I will be there_

 _this do I swear, I will be there~_

Once it all ended, both Munkustrap and Demeter heard a sniff and turned to see Phantalmina who stood right behind them. Her eyes were watery and she knelled down to them. She was just about the same level with Munkustrap.

Munkustrap gave a smile to her hoping this worked and that she won't be mad at him. Phantalmina took Munkustrap in her arms and hugged him tightly.  
For a moment, no one didn't know what to do or say. It was like one of those moments you know what you're suppose to do next, but for some reason your mind is blank and you have no clue was it now or later.

That's what it felt for Munkustrap. Singing with Demeter this song cut all the world around them away. But now, seeing Phantalmina's watery eyes and now been in her arms, he kinda wished he could comfort this sweet child. Almost wishing she could be the kitten he dreamed having with the queen of his dreams. And once hearing Phantalmina sniffing he got most of his thoughts back to clear. The blood-bands,.. Demeter and Phantalmina,... a tear.

Munkustrap turned his head to Phantalmina. In her uncovered side of the face, a tear was coming out. Munkustrap didn't hesitated, he licked little girls face picking the tear in his mouth. Realizing this, Phantalmina went little tense. Soon she loosened her embrace and looked at the silver cat who licked his lips finishing swallowing the tear. Phantalmina looked disappointed to find him do that.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Because I wanted to. I wish I was there with other the first time you gave the blood-bands. I have regret it when I didn't do it. I promised to myself and the others I look after you, Mina. And now I can live with my promise,..."

He turned to look at Demeter who still sat on the piano gently smiling at him.

"...with the ones I care." Munkustrap finished.

Phantalmina tilted her head little unsure what he meant. But once looking into his eyes, she shook a little her head and offered her palm to the silver cat. At first Munkustrap didn't understand what she meant by this jester.

"Better seal it then." Phantalmina said.

Munkustrap started to realized what she jestered. He pressed his paw tightly to her palm that his claws sunk in her skin and scratched it in quickly. Soon blood started to ooze out from the palms wound. Phantalmina squeesed her palm and grapes his front paws to draw red circles around them. And as it was, the red moisture turned dark yellow and hard around his paws, giving him gold-bands. Munkustrap could feel his body started to lose some holds. He didn't feel any urged to hunt nor being that hungry as he would have usually felt. It surely felt like life itself has stopped acting.  
Munkustrap turned to look at Phantalmina who only placed him down and walked back to the back stage to get the food to everyone.

Others followed her to have their share for the day. Munkustrap only stood still and stayed behind. Justin got down from the piano and sat right next to him.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" the brow rat asked.

"Not sure. I know I wanted this, but... it..."

"Yeah, I know. It feels weird when your normal mortal life is gone now. It may take time to accept all that."

Munkustrap turned to see Demeter getting down as well. He move closer to meet her. Justin sat on his place, looking at them and smiling.

"Why did you took the blood-bands? Are you sure about what are you doing?" Demeter asked sounding little worried.

Munkustrap smiled warmly to her.

"I'm sure about this. I shall look after all of you as long as I am here to do it. You, little Phantalmina and everyone."

He pressed his forehead to hers as an affection. Once starting to moving on Munkustrap said.

"I hope she is not mad at me now."

"Who? Phantalmina? Don't worry. She may take it little hard but not to you. She will be fine, as long no one else tries to get the bands anytime this soon."

The two cats walked gladly followed by Justin to the others and join for the company.


	10. Chapter 10

It was august, Phantalmina woke up and looked up to the ceiling. Soon it will be fall and another year has past. This time it felt different for the other years. This time there was 8 banded creatures bound to her, bad wound between her father and her, and another new folder full of her new music.  
All this felt taking to much on her. She wished she could have her mother here with her, singing one of her favorite songs and hugging her till she wouldn't feel so bad anymore. That's exactly what she wished to have, a hug. But father will come till November and who knows are things still bad between them. She was still mad at him for tricking her to do the blood-bands without knowing the cost of it.  
Phantalmina placed her hand on her mask, checking if it was alright. She didn't want to scared others first thing in the evening. The mask felt and seemed to be fine and its place. Phantalmina looked around before getting up. She soon felt movement on the bed. As if someone was coming closer to her.

"Good evening, little one. How are you feeling today?" It was Mistoffelees. Phantalmina just smiled to the black cat and tried to get up.

"Good evening. Little tired as always." she replied.

"Let me guess, because of the blood-bands? Or is it because of your father?" Mistoffelees asked while getting on her lap. Phantalmina only frowned by that.

"Since when you are as annoying as Tugger?"

"Oh please, I didn't mean it that way." the black cat said and sat formally in front of her having a friendly look in his eyes. "You seem to be little off and I can tell that you are troubled by it."

Phantalmina only looked down. It wasn't something she could easily share. She soon took noticed Mistoffelees pushing his head to her chin.

"You can tell. I have been there when your father needed company, and kept well his lonely secrets, I can hold on yours too."

Phantalmina only placed the black cat little away from her and moved her legs closer so her head rested on her knees.

"It all feel so different now. The blood-bands, the others, me being mad to papa... I'm confuse,...and scared... I wish mama was here." She said sounding sad.

Mistoffelees had a gentle look on him, before he could have said anything more, they both noticed Munkustrap getting on the bed checking on her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Only the usual." Mistoffelees said smiling to Phantalmina as a sign that he won't tell her thoughts leaving that to her. "Mina just misses her mother, as always." he finishes and push his head on her legs before moving back down. Phantalmina only smiled to the black cat as he jumped off. Munkustrap only turns back to her looking little worried.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah,... I... I just wish to have mama here." she answered only that.

Munkustrap looked down to his front-paws.

"Is it because me? When I made you make these?" he asked and lift one paw up to show the gold band around it. Phantalmina tried not to look at him nor the band.  
'Why the cats are so accurate?' she frowned inside.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Munkustrap noticed her uneasiness, and moved closer.

"It's alright. It's have been strange summer. But you have us now to look after you. We'll go through this together." the silver-black cat said kingly that it made her smile a little. In fact she took the silver-black cat to her arms and gave one good hug to him. Once letting him go, Phantalmina got up smiling and left Munkustrap straighten up his fur.

-

For mostly, things have returned to the normal. Phantalmina was happy, everyone was happy. And as recalled today was the day when everyone should eat, even Phantalmina. So, as usual she went to the store, having Dusk, Paco and Brutus following little behind. She brought cheeses, milk, crackers, fresh fish, fruits, tea and bugs, for everyone. Even for her. She even stopped to get few important supplies, like matches, candles, new needles and spool of line. One normal busy night for her. No worries, Just her and... her little friends...

Phantalmina didn't want to let that weird mood ruin this night for her. She has finally got over about the blood-band-thing with her friends. Well honestly, not with her dad. She was still mad at him. But otherwise things seemed well. With Ashley, with Munkustrap and Justin. And for everyone else. Things are more then well.

But why things are still like something is missing, or more like forgotten?

A cab drove through Phantalmina before she was about to make her turn to the alley. The cab hold advertisement about "Phantom of the Opera". It was then when Mina realized. She missed her mother, again. No matter what happens or how long time goes, she always feels incomplete without having her near, hearing her singing to her, for real. But there was no way that could ever happen. One of the things she hate about been Phantom. Always living without the main thing you need, and she needed her mother. Except now it feels like she really needed her arms around her. Or at least, maybe her father. Just someone holding her. Taking this cold air away.

Phantalmina felt a flapping wings and noticed Dusk coming on her shoudlder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Phantalmina shock her head to get rid of that missing feeling. She didn't needed it. She got her friends with her.

"Nothing. I'm alright." she replied smiling to the little bat and turned to the alley where Paco and Brutus waited her.

It didn't took long till they returned to the theater. Phantalmina was soon placing the milk and cheeses on the plate and boiling the water for her tea. Soon everyone was eating and being happy. Phantalmina had couple crackers with cheese with her tea. It almost seemed little weird, or should it bee said troubled to see her mostly eating only tea and some snacks. Well, it's one of the things telling she wasn't normal, that she was a Phantom. Phantalmina didn't let it trouble herself by that. It made it easy for not carry so much stuff. She didn't need much of anything. It felt...

...strong and powerless...

She froze for a moment in her place for those words. Forgetting her cup was empty and trying to drink again. Good thing no one noticed her sudden pause. But it felt so,...

"Excuse me... I need some air." Phantalmina said and got up from her place heading to the roof.

"Mina?"

"Did you just where...?"

Her little friends could only watch her leave the stage. Except two of them. Justin and Dusk did put notice her sudden freeze and now, seeing her leave they decided to follow her.

Once standing on the roof, Phantalmina took a deep breath. It felt nothing. Like there was no wind, no air. She needed to clear her mind. So many things rushing on and over, it was scary. She didn't want start to cry, they will know. They would get worried and she doesn't know how or what to tell. Phantalmina cover her face with her hands and tried to breath again, she needed to calm down... calm down...

Phantalmina felt like opening her eyes and saw herself as 3 years old her in her dark room. That how she lived her first years. Locked away, in a dark room so her mother's husband won't find her and hurt her. She recalled arms around her and that beautiful voice singing.

 _I shall show you the miracles of the world  
and tell you what's wrong and which is right  
repeat the rules  
and hope that in you turn, you'll know where and when and how these rules can be broke. _

There was no dough. It was her mother singing and holding her. She lift her up to her arms moved close to the window.

 _I often wondered for your tomorrow  
it awaits somewhere around the corner  
I'm afraid sometimes, about worries that come, but I know where and when and how they are washed by your smile._

She saw her mother smile at her, and she started to spin around the room her little angel in her arms.

 _you are beautiful, tender and innocent  
you are beautiful, strong and powerless  
you belong to me, even though only moments we can have  
and I will be yours, I will be yours as long as I can_

Phantalmina snapt back the present in the real world. Having track of that memory helpt a lot. She started to continue the song remembering how her mother sang it.(without noticing that Justin and Dusk were there behind her watching.)

 _I promise to take things serious and try to see thing how you would  
repeat your rules  
and in eventually I promise to always, always and always I'll have your side_

Phantalmina didn't put notice but while singing tip of her fingers and tap of her shoes created faint lines that look like music scores, dancing around with her song. Justin and Dusk could see them and they could swear they heard music from that song.

 _you are beautiful, tender and innocent  
you are beautiful, strong and powerless  
you belong to me, even though only moments we can have  
and I will be yours, I will be yours as long as I can _

Phantalmina had her eyes closed and she danced a little. Feeling her worries are finally letting her bee. She didn't put any notice on the moving score dancing with her. But for Justin and Dusk that Magical-score moved to close to them as if it was about to crab them whole.

 _I thank you for the teary eyes  
sleepless nights  
the greatest moments when you made me what I really am_

 _you are beautiful, tender and innocent  
You are... beautiful..._

The magical-score covered both of them totally and it started to change and swift their form crowing and covering their bodies. Phantalmina (who has no clue what's going on, her back turned on them) only kept singing that song till the end.

 _you are beautiful, tender and innocent  
you are beautiful, strong and powerless  
you belong to me, even though only moments we can have_

 _you are beautiful, tender and innocent  
you are beautiful, strong and powerless  
you belong to me, even though only moments we can have _

Phantalmina was about to turn around and open her eyes...

 _and I will be yours, I will be yours as long as I..._

A gasp escape her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. A tall brown rat, size of a adult man with almost the same sized bat. They looked like Justin and Dusk, but they... they were tall... and they were wearing clothes. The rat that looked like Justin had blue tunic with white sleeves and good brown long trousers and dark shoes. The bat had dark blue tunic without the sleeves. His collar mane covering his lower neck, and dark pants reaching to his knee. His feet with claws were bare to see. Only common thing they had were the golden bracelets on their arms. They both seemed to bee amazed of their form as she was.

"Wow. What just...?" Phantalmina recognized that voice of the large bat that just spoke. It was Dusk! But then that rat is... Justin!?

"But- but... How...I...? " Phantalmina tried to ask but it felt so hard.  
Seeing them like this. Close to the same size as her father. She thought she could almost faint by all this but she couldn't close her mind for a moment like this. Only her legs gave up and she ended up sitting down. Of course Justin and Dusk act quickly seeing her slipping down on the ground. For moment they tried to catch her before hitting the roof-floor. But once taking notice she now sat there with surprised face still on, they back it up little.

"Hey,... It's okay. It's still us. I swear."

"Okay? You... you are big!" Phantalmina let out.

Before anything else was said, Munkustrap and Ashley came to the roof.

"What happen...?"

"What's going... on?"

They both went silent once seeing Justin and Dusk, big and with clothes.

"What brought you two here?"

It took awhile till Munkustrap snaps back to answer.

"Oh,... we heard your voice coming from the roof and..."

"Wow there. You heard? Her? All the way down to the stage? How is that possible?" Justin asked trying to adjust to his new height.

"Actually, we bats can." Dusk tried to explain. (even tough he wasn't sure what's going on) "Munkus probably followed Ashley to here."

"Yeah, no. I really heard it." Munkustrap clarified. "And not just me and Ashley. Demeter, Isabella, Jemima and Luna too."

Hearing this Phantalmina went still.

"Wait. That's all who wear blood-bands." Dusk took noted.

They all turned to look at Phantalmina who was now more scared.

"Hey, hey Mina. Don't be afraid. We are not mad at you." Justin said calmly and gently, he knelled down close to her hoping she may calm down. Phantalmina didn't seemed to response. Justin placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. But once she felt big warm hand on her, something click. She lift her face and they could notice tears coming from her eyes. Her face didn't seem sad nor scared, it seemed more like she was missing something and she just got first glimpse of it.

"Mina?"

It seemed Phantalmina was about to cry for real. Her eyes were getting more wet and full of tears. It didn't took long till she did. She pressed her head to Justin's chest and cried out loud.  
Of course it drove others attention to Justin, who wasn't sure what to do. Let her cry or try to calm her down, the most weird thing for him was how Munkustrap, Dusk and Ashley looked at him. It almost looked like he did something bad. Hopefully not.  
Ashley flew to Phantalmina and landed on her other shoulder. She was still crying, but it soon sounded she was slowly calming down. It was revealing to notice that. Justin and others noticed that too. He placed his arms around her. At first she trembled a little in his arms, but soon it seemed like she was calm and quiet. Ashley, who was on her shoulder could notice her face calming down and relaxing, like how she used to do when she falls to peaceful sleep.

"Um... What just happen?" Dusk tried to ask. Been big made it little difficult to see how Phantalmina was. Munkustrap moved closer between Justin and Phantalmina to have better look. Once he place his head under Justin's arm and looked at Phantalmina, her face looked peaceful, as if she was finally having the long hard night over, finally able to rest and …..

"Heavenside layer, of course!" Munkustrap let out, but not too loud.

"What? Is she okay." Dusk asked

Justin and Ashley also looked at the silver-black cat, they wanted to know.

"Friends, when Phantalmina ever gets a hug or any of that stuff?"

They thought about it for awhile.

"When her father comes here, obviously." Dusk answered.

"And after that?"

"Well,..."

They were still and quiet for awhile thinking about it. It was then when Justin figured it out. This was the first time, first time any of them were able to hug Mina, for real. She always had give them hugs, but they haven't been able to do it for her. A young child like her needs someone close to hold her and keep her warm and safe. Her mother is gone and she misses her every day. And her father,... he hardly is there when she needs him. Only once or twice a year. And now... this is the first time she is hugged by those who she has been look after.

"I understand." Justin let out.

He hugged her little more tightly and he could feel a smile coming up from her. Ashley and Munkustrap actually were able to see it. Dusk also started to understand what Munkustrap meant, seeing how Justin hugged her again. Justin turned to look at Dusk. He smiled and nudge his head to Dusk so he might come closer too. Dusk moved to the others and knelled down. He hesitated a little, but then placed one of his wings around Mina. It almost cover all her back, and it felt nice to finally give Phantalmina something she has longed for every year.

They were like that couple of minutes, it was happy to see Phantalmina smiling again, and well this time for a long time. Of course it soon came time to come back reality, Munkustrap needed to ask one thing.

"So, um... how did you turned... like that?"

That surely made Justin and Dusk looked each other before they turned to look at Phantalmina who now had a worried face hearing that question.

"Maybe we should move down. I think this might be something everyone needs to hear, and I don't think Phantalmina likes to handle it twice."


	11. Chapter 11

Once Munkustrap, Ashley and Phantalmina were moving down back to the stage, they could hear how everyone else was talking, asking and having good time once they saw them and presumed everything was well. But once they saw Justin and Dusk, it all went silent like someone pressed the mute-button. Phantalmina felt so embarrassed about all that silent, the half of her face looked red of awkwardness, because other half of her face was covered. The silence lasted only 30 seconds when Tugger broke it panicking...

"BY EVERLASTING CAT, LARGE RODENTS! THIS IS THE END!"

That only made Munkustrap and Justin to frown to him. Surely that wasn't necessary, not to Phantalmina.

"Munkustrap, could you...? " Justin was about to ask, but Munkustrap was already walking to Tugger and giving him a good big smack to his head to shut him up.

Questions and curious chitchat started to flow, Dusk helped Phantalmina back to her seat. She looked worried. Ashley landed top of her chair making sure she was well, but for her another big mystery was at hand.

"What happened?" One of the other cats asked

"No idea...yet." Munkustrap said while placing himself closer to the chair to be close to Phantalmina.

Everyone gathered around the chair to listen what made Justin and Dusk big as human. Phantalmina tried to cover her face, for some reason or another she knew she was the cause of this. On the other reason how and why she didn't know. She feared she has made things worse again. And yet, for some reason she really wanted to know this secret too, more than others. That hug she had on the roof was warm and lovely. She has never had something that good ever since she lost her mother. Her father may have given her hugs, but they never felt this good.

"So,... what happened?" the gumbie cat asked.

"Well, short version is we followed Phantalmina to the roof. She started to sing a song, and I think on that moment it happened." Dusk tried to explain well as he could remember.

"Wow, wow. What song?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm not sure. But that wasn't the thing. You see, while she sang we saw some magical musical score-lines appearing around her..."

This caught Phantalmina's attention. She did sang the song and thought she was hearing the melody of that song in her head, but she didn't put notice they heard it too. (Well, she didn't even notice that Justin and Dusk where there.)

"... And once she got in the middle of it, those lines surrounded and covered us. It felt like the nature of that song was taking over, but then when we opened our eyes, we were like this." Justin finished telling.

The most uncomfortable part was coming when everyone looked at Phantalmina. 'Of course, it had to be me' she mumbled in her mind.

"Phantalmina? What was that song?"

"Something mama used to sing for me, long time ago. Every time I felt lonely she took me in her arms and sang for me that song. I... I thought it would be nice to hear it again. Something that made me feel good and safe."

"Beautiful... tender and innocent..." Isabella let softly out.

"Yes. H-how...did you...?"

"Remember that we said that we kinda heard you from the stage to the roof?" Munkustrap reminded.

It didn't needed to be told what it meant. All the ones who weared the blood-bands heard her singing straight through the roof, but only Justin and Dusk somehow transformed because of it... But it still let so many questions unanswered. 'How come they got transformed and why now?' 'Why did this song had that ability?' 'Are the other new songs like this?'...

Many other questions went over her mind,they could tell she was sweating for overthinking these things.

"Mina?" Phantalmina snaped back hearing her nickname and looked up seeing Dusk and Justin. They didn't seemed to be worried about themselves nor how others may have looked at them, they were smiling a little as if hoping she would calm down.

"Maybe I should call papa. He might know..." She said and was almost getting up from her chair.

"He won't be answering."Tantomile said quickly

"His presence is not anywhere near to answer you back."Coricopat finished.

Phantalmina sat down and let her face down again. Twins have never lied about her father, and if they said he won't be answering, that would only waist her time and make her worried more.

"Hey, it's alright." Phantalmina looked at Dusk"This could turn to be something good. At least now,... we can help you."

Phantalmina wasn't sure how to react before she noticed Jemima who had hopped on her lap smiling to her.

"Yeah. If I could be as big like you we could play music together." she said sounding happy and excited.

Phantalmina could tell that they were more interested and glad with this new surprise. Just like she kinda was, except she was trying to hide it. But she still was little worried about the consequences.

"But,... how long are you going to stay like that?" Phantalmina started to ask.

"Half a day." everyone heard Mr Mistoffelees answering to that. "I recall you father doing this only one time, in a other world. And it only lasted half a day."

"W- What if there is a prize? What if...?" Phantalmina felt difficult for not know how nor what will happen with this transformations. But then Ashley landed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." she said kindly.

Munkustrap gave little push with his head to her legs having her attention as well.

"What ever it is, we'll go through this together, remember?"

Phantalmina had a small smile coming on. Whatever it may be, what ever will come, she wasn't facing it alone.

***

The days after that, news flew normally away. As was said, Justin and Dusk turned normal at couple hours after the morning. It kinda was interesting to see, that transformation wasn't permanent, but they did wonder; was Phantalmina able to do it again.  
Phantalmina was now confused about all this. She wasn't quite sure how she did all that transformation, and it worried her how it would effect her friends.

First the blood-bands and now the transformations, as if she was changing everything around them only because she is a Phantom. But for her, honestly the transformation was actually the greatest thing she could ever figure to do. Sometimes she wished, she would have known how this transformation worked. That way, Ashley, Justin and others would be bigger like her father and they can actually hug and hold her. That was the only great thing about all it. But then, how much will it cost for her and for them.

The blood-bands cost their normal life and eternal bond to her. And this transformation,... there was no clue how it worked nor what it might cost for using.  
Because of this Phantalmina sometimes was afraid to play with anything new. She did play and sang some of the old songs, hoping they won't work to the transformation. But, that idea was thrown away in September, when while she sang one of her favorite songs, Demeter and Isabella experienced the transformation. Of course, everyone were surprise at first, but they weren't afraid of it anymore.

Demeter's and Isabella's transformation was little weird but a good thing. Demeter looked lovely, some toms had their jaws drop when they saw her tall and wearing a pretty red dress. Some of her fur behind her head looked like she had short lovely hair. Isabella also had a dress, but it seemed it was from different time-are. Her dress was mostly rosie pink, her sleeves were short and white and an little short apron tide to her waist. The funny part was when Justin asked little help to snap Paco and couple others boy rats back from their dream state.  
The only one shocked about it was then again Phantalmina, but she was calmed down by Demeter who placed her arms around her and hold her close. It help her a lot. Knowing that it reminded her that she wasn't alone. And that this way they can hold her just like this.  
Phantalmina spend some of the nights asking Mr Mistoffelees about what he might remembered about this transformations when he was with her father. But like the last time he wasn't sure either how he did it, since he only recalled only one moment of transformation Phantom did.  
Phantalmina reassured herself that once she knew more about these transformations she would stop this worrying and learn how to control it. But that would only happen when her father will arrive in Halloween's eve. Which was 7 weeks away.

Another surprise waited at the end of September. Phantalmina didn't expect, that after the transformation incident, there were more animal friends that came to request blood-bands, privately each one of them looked for a turn to talk to her. Of course, Phantalmina had more mixed feelings about their requests. Her first answers were mostly.  
"Have you lost your mind?!"

But just like Munkustrap, Justin and others they didn't back off. They somehow got out of their doubts once seeing the transformations. That was one of the longest nights for Phantalmina. After first three tries Phantalmina gave up on trying to stop them.  
After a private conversation with 4 bats, 5 rats, 3 mice and 4 cats, alone with each one of them, it was getting weird for her having the same conversation over and over again and losing to it.  
So yeah, no wonder she gave up. She only hoped that was the last of it for this year. She might be little more confident with this once the transformation was learned to control and all her worries gone.  
At the beginning of October, Phantalmina banded 16 other animals. From the rats there was Brutus, his mate Camilla, Paco, Arthur and young one named Rasco. And for the mice was Timothy, Jane and Logan. From bats, there was greywing Sofia, Elias, silverwing Kyra and brightwing Fiero. And for the cats there was the twins Tantomile and Coricopat, and for everyone's surprise Mr Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger.

Now having Phantalmina's tear was the difficult task. They didn't want to hurt her and have others mad at them in the same time. Phantalmina knew this, which is why she didn't fight back with their request. But, thanks to the weird prediction abilities Twins and Mistoffelees had, they found a way and the moment to get it. They could sense Phantalmina's breaking point when she had a nightmare and fell down from her bed. She tried not to cry, but the pain was hard to hold down, not to mention the dreams were about her mother again.  
Of course, everyone's first priority was to make sure she was fine. But it didn't took long till they got their blood-bands. In that same day Phantalmina made a cut and drew them. Once it was done they all comfort her and help her back to bed. She even had 18 friends on her bed sleeping rest of the day with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally October came to an end, which meant Halloween. Phantalmina stood nervously front of the dark mirror, knowing her father will soon steps in. She wasn't sure will she be happy to have him here or will she still be mad at him. It might be only this night he stays with her, but things weren't that good right now. Phantalmina looked behind her, seeing her banded friends. They had warm smile on their faces telling her, they're having her back.  
The mirror's surface vibrated and there, as usual, came Erik through the dark mirror. With a warm smile and laughter, he was able to see his little girl again. Once seeing her, he lift Phantalmina into his arms and spined her around. Usually Phantalmina would have laughed with him for this happy reunion, but this time only a smile. She surely was happy to have her father, but as again only one night and this time she wanted answers to her questions. Phantom noticed her silences after couple spins, then he stopped.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked. "For what happen on May?"

Phantalmina's smile went off.

"What you did back then was cruel. You should have told me all of it, before I did it. I would have give it another choise."

Phantom took a little turn to noticing her animal friends looking at them. A little grin was formed to his lips when he put notice a line of cats and rodents having the gold glimpse on their front paws, and with the bats who had landed on the floor. He even could recognizance Ashley, the one she wanted to save.

"I see you have give it a lot."

"Papa!" Phantalmina tried to stop him."Don't start now. They choosed it, not me."

He chuckled and placed her down. She still looked at him with frown on her face, but just a little.

"Papa,.." she started "I really need to ask something very..."

"What ever it is, it can wait. Others are waiting to see us." he said and was leading her to the outside.

"No! This is important."

"Then we will talk about it first thing in the coming sunset."

"It can't wait, this...Wait, what?" Phantalmina hold with surprised face.

Even her animal friends had their ears twitching by hearing what just was said. Phantom had a sly smile seeing her reaction. He bend down a little to look straight to her eyes.

"One night won't be enough this time, when there is so much to things to tell."

Soon her face was lid with a smile, she jumped to her fathers arms and she was laughing again. He wasn't going to leave this one night, he was going to stay with more then that. It was the bets thing she could have hoped for.  
Soon the both of them leaved to the city to meet with others, leaving Munkustrap, Justin and others to the theater. Of course Munkustrap was little unease.

"Troubled?" Justin asked

"No. Maybe just little worried."

"Won't blame you. This is all new to us. He has never done this before. It may have to do with the blood-bands, he knows more. It must be it."

"Let's just hope there ain't any more bad surprise in these couple days."

Phantalmina was so happy this time in Halloween. Usually she tried so hard to enjoy this one night when she could be with her father and see some acquaintances, only one time in the year. Now, hearing he was going to stay more then this night was the greatest thing ever. She was able to give little more time to see Jack Skelligton since he brought his ghost-dog Zero this time with him. He even was able to pull the rat-trick this year, Phantalmina didn't wanted to miss that even though Phantom didn't give her much time for that, he still didn't let her bee much part in Halloween on this year either. Still though the night was great, Phantalmina would have wished to have seen Sally too on this great night, but she was told she wasn't ready. But that didn't changed a thing tonight, she was having so good time right now.  
Once the night was turning over, Phantom was once again placing his daughter to bed. Although this time when Phantalmina asked...

"Papa, are you really going to stay this time?" He could only smile for that sweet question, knowing how many times she had asked it every year.

"I will be here, for a week. Like the first time, remember?"

"You were mostly looking me a place to stay and you found this place."

He chuckled a little

"Was it that bad?"

She shaked head for her answer.

"Well, this time will be little different. Since you have experienced untold things and learn couple new tricks, I thought I should teach you few little things more."

"Does some of them explain what is happening to my friends?" she asked with little serious tone. Phantom only smiled and patted her head.

"We will talk about it in the evening." he said and let her alone to sleep.

The next evening, her father wake her up quite early.  
"Papa, the clock is not even 4 yet." Phantalmina mumbled between her blankets.

"I know what time is, angel. Now get up and come eat breakfast." He said with kind fatherly tone.

Phantalmina moved up slowly. Thanks to her friends she didn't delayed that much to get to the breakfast table. She soon took notice there was some things she hasn't had in decades. Meatballs and warm veggies, bread with butter melting on it and class full of milk. She sat down to the table and turned to look at her friends, they might need to eat too. Little weird as it could have felt, Phantalmina wanted to make sure they will get food too. But she turned that thought down when she saw Munkustrap, Justin and few other banded ones bringing food to others. It felt weird seeing them doing that as if they knew what she was thinking.

"So,..." her father started once he sat down to the table. "... I believe there was something important you wanted to talk about."

"Um, yes. It's about the blood-bands."

"Blood? Bands?"

Phantalmina pointed her friends.

"Oh. Those. Never had I call them that name before. Actually it fits well. What about them? Don't tell me you want to get rid off them, because I already told you,..."

"No. It's not that. I understood in the first time, they are permanent. It's just that,... What they... do?"

"Pardon?"

"Some... weird things.. had happen... with them."

Phantom chuckled a little. "It's okay, angel. Just tell me."

"My friends are changing. They don't eat much as usual, they don't hunt nor go out."

"And that is bothering you?"

"No, not much anymore. But, couple weeks ago, something very peculiar happened."

Phantom listened little more interested.

"Some of my friends transformed while I sang. As in they turned big and different."

"Really? How many?" the way her father asked that question made Phantalmina unsure how to react.

"Totally four. First one happen in August, the other at the end of September. It's two and two."

"Two, you say? Interesting." Phantom tapped fingers to the table while thinking. It looked more like he was expecting this. "What song did you sang?"

"Just couple old songs. One was the one mama use to sang to me."

"I see. For a moment I worried it was one of these others you been working on."

Phantalmina lift her look as confused by the last part.

"Others?"

On that moment Phantom smacked a pile of paper on the table, that happened to be Phantalmina's all new songs.

"Papa!? Those are mine. How could you?" she let out in fear and disappointment. Even her banded friends hissed once hearing her stressful voice. Her father however sat still.

"These are not strong enough. I won't be surprised if nothing would come out of these ones. Well, except maybe these could get something..." he said and took one part of the pile that was on the bottom. They were the songs Phantalmina wrote down when she made the first blood-bands, when she was sad. Phantalmina's face turned little shocked once he took them out.

"This especially looks quite promising." Phantom said and took one up. Phantalmina recognized that one, it was the last song that Munkustrap and Demeter helped her finish, _I will be there._

"The melody is good, it's perfect..." her father said while looking it through, Phantalmina however looked down. That song was great because Munkustrap was there to complete it. It was more like made for his feelings to look after her and Demeter, she guessed they were together. She wished her father won't talk it down like the rest of her songs.

"...But, the lyrics..."

'Here it was', she thought.

"... This sounds serious, strong and yet strangely gentle and mature. It's nothing like you. It's more like some else's words."

Phantalmina forgot her fear and shame. She looked her father seriously.

"That's because it is." just then Phantom took notice two bats have landed on the top of her chair. He could recognizance the big one as the one Phantalmina demanded to bee healed. Ashley and Dusk just sat there making sure Mina was okay.

"Let me guess, you had help." he said. Phantalmina only stayed silent.

"Alright then. No need to tell me. Eat your meal, we have things to do."

After the breakfast Phantalminas father used the coming week teaching her new and forgotten skills.  
First Phantom taught her how to create a musical-lines. At first she didn't know what he meant by that, but once her father demonstrated Justin and Dusk recognized it.

"That's how you did the transformation." Dusk told her.

Once this was clear to her, Phantalmina was ready to give it a try and managed to create a pure line of music.  
After that her father taught her how the lines were to use. Mostly they weren't much used in Phantom's days. He may have used them only when he traveled other worlds. Mostly the musical-lines were used as starting-point for the magic Phantom used. With it they created mirror-portals without using a mirror, created figures, dancers to do their biting, made a transformations for themselves or for their marked allies, or as a weapon as well. All depending how strong the music, the voice and mind was.  
In the next day, Phantom taught Phantalmina how to control the lines while creating them. Mostly Phantalmina didn't liked this lesson, her father reminded her, that her music wasn't strong to make anything and mostly because it wasn't opera. She had to use only couple of very old songs she liked so much to bee able to create something to use.

The second day they repeated yesterdays lesson, but also Phantom showed Phantalmina a new skill called 'voice-orb'. An orb that contains a voice taken by someone who owned a deal (or given), because they were only received if the person gave it by their free will or by the power of the contract.

"Do you got...?" Phantalmina asked having little spark of light in her.

"No, angel. I wish I got hers with me. Like I said, they can't be taken like that. You have to earn them. I never earn hers."  
Phantalmina hoped that this way, she could have heard her mothers voice after a very long time.

Third day, Phantom tried to get Phantalmina redo the trick she did when she first came to the Halloween Town, 'the dancing figures'. However this time she hardly got one made.  
There for, they moved forward and tried the transformation. Having volunteer was actually the funniest part. Some of them (like Tugger, Paco and Dusk) were eager to try their new form. There for she choose Munkustrap and Justin, she somehow trusted them. But just as predicted, her musical-lines weren't strong for that. She tried all night to at least get one thing right, but it didn't work.

As the morning was coming, Phantalmina was put to bed. She was so tired at the end of the night. Her banded friends placed themselves around the bed, only one or two of them took turns to sleep on the bed with her. This night it was Justin's turn and Ashley's, who flew close landing next to her. As always Phantalmina hoped for a lullaby to help her sleep. Ashley gladly started to sing the same good song. For all the musical lesson Mina had, she felt so relaxed and joyed hearing something so kind and simple, she tried to sing quietly following the song. Her voice sounded like mix of mumbling and whispers, still it caught her father's attention. He turned look and was about go to help her back to sleep. But for his surprise, the bed had its canopy flowing with musical-lines. They moved with such clam and beautiful melody and sparkled like stars. But the most surprising part was that the two banded creatures on her bed took a large form as they were sitting on there close to Phantalmina who now felt to deep sleep.

It took awhile till Ashley and Justin took notice what happened to them. Justin had already experienced the transformation, so he most likely tried to help Ashley so they didn't wake Mina up. But then their attention turn to Phantom who saw it all. There wasn't any words to speak out to. They only looked one for another. Later on Phantom retreated to his usual place where he slept the day. On the other hand Justin and Ashley tried to look how to settle down to sleep now that they were big. They surely hoped Phantalmina could see them and had her confidence back for the coming lesson. But right now they had to rest and wait for the sunset.

As night was coming, Phantalmina woke by some commotion. Her friends were somehow eager or excited about something, they surely wanted her up quickly. But once she got up, a flashes of dim lightning front of her eyes, and once she got her eyes open again, she saw others were somehow disappointed, Especially those around Ashley and Justin as they were normal size.

"What is it?" she had to ask.

"You missed the transformation." Tugger let out.

"Wait. What?"

"Ah. You are awake. Good." Phantalmina saw her father coming in.

"Papa?" she yawn a little. "Did something happened?"

Phantom took a look at her banded friends before answering. He took notice the rat and bat are back to normal

"Not much." he said ignoring how her friends were frowning at him. "Come. The food is ready. We have still many things to do."

Phantalmina went to eat with her father and with her friends and was ready for another hard lesson. But once she was ready to take a deep breath, she was interrupted by her father.

"Before you start, I think you should give these a try." he said and gave her couple pages of paper.  
Phantalmina recognized her two songs. She looked at her father.

"You got now a chance to proof me wrong."

It was all she need to hear to smile and start this night. It took awhile, but after the first verse the musical-lines appeared as strong as phantom's lines. And it didn't took long till she tried the transformation again to a three banded friend with success.  
During the next last days Phantom didn't criticized Phantalmina's songs, since they hold unexpected power. But that didn't change his mind on the fact that he didn't like them. But the most weird part was that some of the banded friends of Phantalmina acted little over-protective, when they were in their large form, especially Munkustrap, Dusk, Justin, Demeter and Isabella. It was getting clear to him they didn't like him. Why? He didn't care. As long Phantalmina was getting better and stronger with her music was the only thing Phantom placed his thought.

As soon as it was expected the week was ending and once again this was a last night Phantalmina was having her father near. But this time things felt different, her father seemed pressing her more to get her stronger. Well, if that was the case, things were different for her too. She had now banded creatures, always at her side, never leaving her side. She also knew now how to use the Phantom-powers, how to use music as defense, as a source of power. It was so new to her. It showed her how serious her life should be right now.  
As the night was moving on to its end, Phantom was moments away to leave, but he wanted to make couple things clear first.

"There is so much I need to show you. But I'm afraid I can't stay to teach you them."

"You could stay a week again next year." Phantalmina said innocently.

He could only smile for that sweet suggestion , but he had to say...

"I'm sorry, angel. That is out of the question. I can't handle it."

Before anything else were to said Phantom looked down a little returned his look to his daughter and placed his hands in his cape.

"I...hope you could at least find help for you questions from this meanwhile I'm gone."

Phantom took out a dark book, it had many marking- strings, lose paper notes and silver letters that said ' _Symphony of the ages_ '

"What is it?" she asked

"This book holds all the knowledge, all the fact, stories and songs a Phantom needs and should know. And I hope It will make you something more powerful to break the contract. Powerful enough to make you what you truly are."

Phantalmina took the book in her hands. She smiled while looking at it. He trusted her enough to give the book of the songs of power and knowledge. But to his last words, she lift her eyes to meet his.

"'Make what I truly am?' Oh, papa..." she tried to say.

She had a small smile on her face before she started...

 _I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
Cause we don't want you broken parts_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are_

Phantalmina took few steps back towards her friends.

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

Ashley landed on her shoulder, giving her cofidence to move on. Phantalmina snapt her fingers and a musical-lines appered playing music for this song.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be_

 _This is me_

The musical-lines grow bigger and stronger around her. Her friends moved closer knowing what was coming on.

 _Look out cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies_

 _This is me_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh _

Each sound of her voice made the lines stronger covering her friends till all the banded ones could transform. Ashley even took a fliet to get to her new form.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh _

Munkustrap took Mina up, holding her as he joined to the song

 _Another round of bullets is on it's way  
Well, fire away cause today,  
I won't let them closing in_

As she was placed back down, Phantalmina saw Justin singing too, and so did all the others in their large form. The most warm thing was when she felt Ashley's wing around her.

 _We are bursting through the barricades and reach above the sun  
We are warriors  
Yeah, that's what we'll become_

They surrounded her singing the gouraged words.

 _Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

Phantalmina continued the with joy. She even started to dance having her friends with her.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be_

 _This is me_

 _Look out cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies_

 _This is me_

Phantalmina's smile grow bigger and her voice rose higher to hear as she danced to the music. __

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

 _this is me_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh)  
And I know that I deserve your love_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of_

 _(Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_

Phantalmina soon noticed standing in front of her father. His face didn't hold any emotions. She could only sing her verse to the end hoping it showed him how much all this meant to her.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be_

 _This is me_

She surprised to feel a hand on her head. She lift her eyes to see her father smiling at her patting her head. He then walked to the dark mirror without turning around to have last look on his daughter before he disappeared into the mirror. Phantalmina could only smile happily finishing her song while seeing him smiling to her.

 _Look out cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies_

 _this is me  
_  
Once he was gone. Phantalmina finished her song as it filled her soul with joy.  
 _  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Whenever the words go_

 _Whenever the words go~  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
In the depths of my heart_

Phantalmina didn't care now how she felt nor what was waiting her tomorrow. What ever it will bee, she was ready.

 _This is me!_

*** This the end of the first part of Music for the Lost and Dark Past. The second part will bee as comic on DA. Hopefully you like it as much as you did this. Thank you and have a great day. ***


End file.
